


New year same pains

by 01bumblebeefan



Series: Jetstorm's hard life [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jetstorm and his brothers are turning 12. When they start middle school Jetstorm's depression gets worse just as some bots from his past meet up with him again will he go with them or will he go back to his old life where he feels like no one loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New friends

**Author's Note:**

> Slipstream's and Jetstorm's POV.
> 
> Tinker belongs to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Soundbeats and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-_

Sighing I roll over after slamming my servo down on the snooze button of my alarm clock. Getting out of bed I walk to my closet and pull out a short sleeved dress shirt and jeans. Today is Carrier's day to come pick us up.

I grab my back pack full of clothes and a few books before grabbing my alarm clock that works on batteries. I go to walk down stairs but stop when I hear my little brother fall. Opening his door I look at the black and red mech sprawled on the ground.

I walk over and shake him awake. "Jetstorm time to wake up. Carrier is going to pick us up in a few minutes." I say picking him up.

He wakes up and yawns. I smile slightly when he kisses my cheek. He yawns and walks to his closet. He grabs his back pack and his new block of comic books. I watch him get undressed. He puts a jean skirt and a green tank top on before going for his favorite boots Carrier bought him.

Walking over I pull out a pair of loose fitting jeans and tennis shoes for him. "Master Drift said no more skirts or anything restricting incase we need to fight and tennis shoes so we can run away faster if needed to." I say as he takes them.

A soft sigh comes from him as he puts them on. I watch him go over to his bed stand and pick up a picture frame. "Make sure you remember your pills." I tell him as I walk out.

Walking down stairs I see Sire trying to make breakfast. "Master? What are you doing?" I ask him as he growls.

He looks back at me and sighs. "I was trying to make you breakfast. But I am not very handy in the kitchen." Master Drift says sighing.

I look at the stair case as Jetstorm slides down the banister. Frowning I go to tell him off but then I notice how sad he looked. He shakes his head and sucks in a breathe before putting on a big smile. The door bell rings and I go answer the door.

"Hello? AHHHH!" I yell as a little dino bot jumps on me giggling.

"Hey Slip!" The little Dinobot femme says giggling.

I chuckle. "Hello Chomper." I say smiling before she tries to bite my arm.

"Chomper! Don't bite him!" I hear a familiar voice say with a chuckle.

I smile when Mister Grimlock picks up Chomper. "How's our favorite Mini-con's doing?" Mister Grimlock asks walking in with Mister Bumblebee who was holding their other sparkling.

His name is Sparks. He was named that because he has a minor glitch that if he's away from Bumblebee too long a spark of electricity forms in between his tiny door wings.

Sparks waves at me while hiding his face in his carriers neck. I smile and wave back. "Slipstream who is at the door?" Master Drift asks as he walks into the main hallway. "Ah. Welcome Grimlock, Bumblebee, Chomper, Sparks."

Master bows and so do the others. I hear a crash from the kitchen and run in. Sighing I see Jetstorm in a corner of the kitchen clutching his wrist while rocking back and forth.

"Brother give me your wrist." I ask him softly noticing that Master and the others had walked in.

Jetstorm shakily gave me his wrist and showed a small cut on his wrist. "P-Please d-don't be mad at me." He says softly.

A few years ago Master and Carrier got a divorce after Master had hurt both Jetstorm and Airazor when he got drunk with a few of the people he worked with when he made partner. Jetstorm was the one who told Carrier that Master had punched him.

Since then he thought it was his fault. Around the time of the official divorce case Jetstorm became depressed and started to say it was his fault. He even tried to commit suicide once. I managed to get him to stop. Master has been more cautious and patient with him.

The doctors gave him paroxetine. The judge granted shared custody so two days out of the week we are with Carrier, three with Master and the weekends with both of them. Sighing I kiss his wrist and go get a bandage.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I watch the world go by as carrier drives us in his motorcycle to his house that he bought with his alimony. We pull into the drive way and go into the garage. Carrier bought a western style home. Like Carrier Steeljaw and Sire Thunderhoof had.

I get out and take out Jetstorm. He's a bit shorter than me so I have to help him a bit. I kiss his forehelm and he giggles. Carrier smiles and rubs our heads. Walking out of the garage I notice that three different cargo trucks were at three different houses on the block.

Looking over a cross the street I see Skywarp being chased by a little femme holding a stuffed octopus. "P-Please stop chasing me!" Skywarp yells running around.

"Stop! I just want to be friends!" She yells before tripping. "Dang it."

She gets up and wipes her knees and chases Skywarp again. "I have a popsicle!"

I laugh before getting ran into. "Ow! Whoops! Sorry about that! You alright little guy?" A feminine voice asks.

I rub my head and accept the servo in front of me. "I'm fine." I say softly.

"Swiftstep! Come back over here!" "Only when your done making friends!"

I look next door and see a two headed wolficon. "Whoa!" I yell seeing the tall mech.

Jetstorm runs over to the mech(s?) and smiles. "Your cool looking!" He says before running away to the house.

The happy sounding mech smiles with a soft blush while the grumpy looking one looked like he was holding back a smirk. Laughing I watch a mech with a antler with flowers and vines on it walking towards the house with a box in his arms. "Pretty." I say smiling. I go to back inside but get spooked by two mechs behind me. 

I put a servo over my spark before getting scared again when I see a femme. "Whoa! How many new kids are there?!" I yell confused.

The front door opens and brother and carrier walk out with two plates. "We have cookies and juice boxes!" Jetstorm yells drawing attention to him.

I sigh slightly happy from all of the surprises being done.

All the kids walk over and take a cookie and a juice. "Thank you!" They say smiling. The femme that scared me was hanging a little ways away sipping her juice box.

Jetstorm walks over and looks up at the femme. "Hi. I'm Jetstorm. What's your name?" He says before a loud voice booms.

"TINKER! COME AND START PUTTING YOUR SHIT AWAY!" The voice yells over the other kids voices.

We all look over and see a single opticed mech wearing a lab coat and white scrubs. Maybe he's a doctor. "Tinker" runs over hiding her snack and drink. She stops half way and bows before running the rest of the way. 

"Swiftstep, Boombox, Wheelgrinder come home so we can start putting stuff away please!" The sweet sounding head says smiling.

"Oh! Hello I'm Fracture. I'm your new neighbor." Carrier says smiling.

"Hi! I'm Sweetfang and this is my very close twin Lockjaw. Over there planting flowers is our mate Sliverstrike and these are our kids. Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder." Sweetfang says smiling. 

Everybody waved that Sweetfang had said names of. "Thanks for the snacks!" Swiftstep says smiling.

"Swiftstep can you go grab the bags of stuffed animals to put in your brothers rooms?" The twins look at Lockjaw glaring.

"Don't look at me like that. Your Carrier and us worked hard to get those stupid bags of animals for you when you were little. Be grateful." Lockjaw says with a huff.

I could tell that carrier was uncomfortable so I said something. "Nice sweater. It looks familiar some how." I say looking at the sweater. 

"Yes! This is our mates hard work. He knits us sweaters, sweater vests and winter wear." Sweetfang says smiling.

"To tell you the truth I think he got into knitting cause he got bored in between pregnancy." Lockjaw says before he gets hit by something.

They both look back and see that a rubber ducky hit him. Sliverstrike smirks and goes back to planting flowers. "Out the way!" Swiftstep says running by laughing.

I laugh softly before a femme walks over and puts my little brother down. "The seeker I wanted to become friends with didn't wanna play house even if I had a baby." She says.

She then gets picked up by Ratchet. Wait. Ratchet?! "Skyrunner! Don't run off like that! You are one strange one. Usually bots' jetleg means being tired. But looks like your hyper." Ratchet says trying to get a good hold onto Skyrunner. 

"I like that purple and gray mech with the wings!" She says trying to jump down. "The people on the plane let me eat a lot of candy and drink a lot of soda!" 

Jetstorm hugs me and hides behind me. "It's fine Ratchet. The boy's were just making friends. Congratulations on the adoption. She's a cute femme. American right?" Carrier says smiling.

"Yes. Just off the plane. And I think she just purged on me." Ratchet says frowning.

"My tummy hurts." The femme says softly.

"Too much junk food." Ratchet says sighing. "I'll see you later Fracture."

We watch while Ratchet walks back to his house with colorful puke on his shoulder. "She must've had m&m's." Carrier says shrugging.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damnit! Ow! How does water catch on fire?!" I hear carrier yell.

Sighing I look at the take out menus. Carrier doesn't know how to cook very much. Usually I cook brother grabbed all of the take out menus. My tummy growls scaring me. Sighing I look at my wrists sadly. I'm a failure. Sire barely even looks at me anymore. He's always praising big brother.

He even stopped saying he loved us. Brother is starting to turn into a jerk since he found out he wasn't a carrier mech like me. Apparently he's a sire mech. He barely hugs me or even talks to me. Sometimes I hate my life.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I watch Carrier struggle to put out a flaming pan. I hold onto the take out menu in my servos a bit harder. "C-Carrier?" I say softly.

He looks back at me panting after pouring water on the pan. "H-Hey sweetie. You ok?" He asks me after sinking to the floor.

"I'm fine. I-I was wondering if we c-could order out?" I ask softly.

Carrier smiles. "Of course we can. Come here sweetie. You have your cell phone right?" He asks as I sit in his lap.

I nod and giggle when he tickles my tummy. Slipstream walks in wearing his headphones making me sigh. "Carrier? May I ask what's for dinner tonight?" He asks taking his headphones off.

"Anything you want. Come look at the menu." Carrier says as Slipstream walks over.

"Carrier can I have a small pizza for myself? I haven't eaten today besides that cookie earlier." I ask softly.

Before carrier can say anything Slipstream frowns. "Jetstorm! You are already over weight by 7 pounds! You need to eat more healthily!" He says frowning. "You are getting a salad and that's that! You don't need to weigh anymore!"

Sniffling I run to my room and slam the door. I slide down the door crying softly. He knows I'm sensitive about my weight! Why is he so mean to me?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Playing with my favorite stuffed glitch mouse I wipe my optics before I hear a knock on my door. I close my optics after turning off my lamp next to my bed. "Jetstorm? I'm coming in." I hear Slipstream says softly.

My spark stops for a second when he walks in. I feel a tear go down my face when I hear him put something down. "Primus. I'm so sorry Jetstorm. I never ment for you to cry yourself to sleep. I love you so much baby brother." He whispers kissing my cheek.

I couldn't stop the flinch when he kissed me. I can tell he wasn't happy about that. He walks out and I turn on my lamp. I look at my bedside table and see a pizza box. Sniffling I eat a piece just as my window opens. "Don't scream! It's us!" I hear Skywarp say softly.

Sighing I eat my piece of pizza as Thundercracker climbs in carrying a weight scale. Skywarp climbs in wearing his lab coat along with the new kids that moved in. "What are they doing here?" I ask softly.

"They wanted to Thank you for the cookie's and juice again. Plus they saw us and wanted to see what we were doing. Alright. Has any of your medicine changed?" Skywarp asks.

I nod. "My paroxetine has been up'd to thirty."

"What's paroxetine?" I hear Swiftstep ask the others.

Everybody shrugs not knowing.

Skywarp nods and writes it down. "Alright please step on the scale." He says as Thundercracker places it on the ground.

I get up and step on the scale. "Ok....66lbs. Ok you are under weight by 22lbs. Thundercracker please get his height." Skywarp says writing it down. 

Thundercracker uses a tape measurer to test my height. "He is...4'5ft." He says softly with a stoic face.

I sigh. At least I don't have to get a checkup with Ratchet.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  


_"*yawn* When did I fall asleep?"_

Yawning I turn onto my side and let out a yelp while falling out my bed. "T-Tinker?!" I whisper seeing the small femme next to me.

"Hm? Oh no! I fell asleep in here! I have to get back home. Father will kill me if I'm not there to cook breakfast." She says climbing out the window.

I tilt my head in confusion until I feel someone pull me down like a teddy bear. "My....octopus..." Skyrunner says softly.

I frown trying to get out of her death grip. "Not an octopus." I say softly.

"Jetstorm? Whoops sorry. I better get home. I don't even remember going to sleep." Skyrunner says letting me go.

Sighing I watch her climb out the window. I grab my birthday clothes and change.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Today is our birthday and as usual carrier is making us dress up. I pat down my dark blue dress I fix my bow.  I walk out my room and right into my big brother. "S-Sorry brother I didn't mean to." I say quickly.

I bow before he can say anything and run downstairs. I go into the kitchen to the smell of eggs and bacon. I look up and see Bumblebee and Carrier cooking. I hear growling before I'm jumped on. "Hey Storm!" Chomper says smiling. "Happy birthday!"

I smile. "Hey Chomper." I say scratching behind her audio receptor.

She smiles and gets off of me. Sparks helps me up and hugs me purring. I giggle and kiss the top of his head.

"Hello? Fracture, I have brought Airazor and Divebomb." I hear Sire say as my other brothers run in and hugs me.

"Hey guys! I missed you too." I say smiling.

They let me go and smile. "Happy birthday!" They say giving me gifts and puts Slipstream's on the kitchen's island.

Maybe today will be different. Maybe today I won't feel like giving up.


	2. Old faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorm's pov
> 
> Tinker belongs to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

Running into my room I slam my door shut and lock it. I hear banging on it and my carrier and sire's voices. "Jetstorm! Baby please open the door I'm so sorry! Please let us in!" Carri-no Fracture yells from behind the door.

"Jetstorm! Please open the door! We did not mean it! We love you! I swear we do!" Drift yells as I cover my audios trying to forget everything they said when they thought I wasn't around to hear.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I laugh seeing Swiftstep and Skyrunner try to do the Cuban Shuffle. They both fall over and laugh. I look over at the beatbox and see Boombox and Soundwave working on the line up. Looking around I see Tinker playing with Sparks._

_I see Divebomb and Airazor playing in the pool laughing. For it being May it sure is warm. Sipping on my juice I notice I'm out and walk inside from the backyard to fill back up my Finding nemo water bottle._

_"I'm surprised you were able to trick your new neighbors into throwing a birthday party for Slipstream and Jetstorm." I hear Sire say._

_I walk into the kitchen and see Carrier and Sire making snacks. Sighing softly I trot over to the cooler with a plunger to let out the juice in it. I open my water bottle and put the lid on the counter. I go to push the thing up when I hear my carrier growl._

_"I didn't trick anyone into doing anything! They did it all by them selves! At least someone other than myself cares about them than I do." He says growling._

_"I do care about Slipstream! Anyways how can they care about him when they all just met them?" Sire asks growling back slightly._

_I feel my spark skip a beat when he only says Slipstream's name. "You just said Slipstream! You didn't say anything about Jetstorm! Are you saying you don't care about our baby?!" Carrier yells._

_"No! I mean yes! I mean of course I do! It's just....he's broken. He's on so many expensive medications and needs to have therapy sessions with Rung every week. I hate it. I know this is terrible but I wish our son was normal." Sire says softly._

_My spark stops and I feel my energon go cold. "Drift! How could you say that! Slipstream used to go the therapy to! So did Airazor and Divebomb! Did you love them any less?" Carrier asks growling._

_"No! But think about it! Jetstorm should be normal by now. Wouldn't life be better if he was? If he could just not cry for once over the dumbest things." Sire asks growling back._

_I pled in my mind to myself that carrier says that he loves me no matter what. "Y-Yes...I guess it would."_

_I feel tears in my optics. Turning around I throw my water bottle and hit them both in the head. They both look at me in shock. **"IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET RID OF ME AND PUT ME INTO FOSTER CARE?! I'M SOOOO SORRY I'M NOT NORMAL! WHY DON'T I JUST DO YOU A FAVOR AND DIE?!"** I yell before running to my room._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I wipe my optics and block out the pounding and reach under my bed and pull out a tanto I stole from Drift. I slice both of my wrists and drop the knife. Crying harder I didn't notice Tinker and Skyrunner had climbed into the room from the window. "Jetstorm!" Skyrunner yells running over to me.

Tinker runs over to the door and unlocks it. I hear Fracture and Drift both gasp and rush over to me. Skyrunner holds onto me as everything starts turning black.

"Fracture go call an ambulance! Skyrunner go get your papa! Tinker go with Fracture and wave down the ambulance!" Drift yells taking me from Skyrunner.

I hear all of them run out before I'm placed on my bed and something is wrapped around my wrist. "Why? Why would you do this Jetstorm? You little fool." Drift says before everything goes black.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
_"Daddy loves you Jetstorm. I promise. I'll never let you go again."_

_LIAR!_

_"I love you Jetstorm and nothing can change that. Ok little brother?"_

_SHUT UP!_

_"I know I was never around but please. I promise you I will never leave you again."_

_LIAR!_

_"We will never make fun of you again. We promise."_

_**SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!** _

_Just leave me alone._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Opening my optics I see I'm in a hospital room. Looking beside me I see Slipstream, Airazor, Divebomb, Fracture and Drift sitting there looking sad. I tap my finger against the railing of the hospital bed and they all look up. "Jetstorm! Oh my little baby your-!" Fracture says going to hug me until I growl.

He backs up a bit in confusion and hurt. "I thought you hated me because I wasn't normal. Like Slipstream." I growl out feeling fresh tears roll down my face.

I wipe my optics sniffling. "Oh I'm sorry Drift. You don't approve of me "crying over the dumbest things" like pain and hurt feelings!" I yell growling again.

Both Drift and Fracture look away in shame. Ratchet walks in and glares at my so called "parents" and walks over to me. "Jetstorm. Rung is here. He wants to do a quick session with you." He says softly.

"No. Get him out of here. In fact tell him that I'm done with therapy AND stop all of my pills. I don't want them anymore." I tell Ratchet.

Ratchet sighs. "Jetstorm you can't do that. Your to....." He says before looking at me. He sighs again. "Alright. I'll......stop all treatment for your depression, suicidal mind and your antipsychotics for your PTSD."

I nod and continue to try and hold in my sobs. Rung walks in and over to me sighing. "Jetstorm. It's mandatory that you have one more session before the termination of care. I need you to talk to me. Why do you wish to stop?" He asks softly.

"Because Fracture and Drift want me to be normal. So I'm going to make their hell's better for them even if it means mine will grow."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
A few months later.....  
"Stop it....stop bleeding....." I whisper to myself as the new cut I made on my inner thigh won't stop bleeding.

Sighing when it finally stops I go down stairs where Fracture was crying at the breakfast table looking at old pictures. "Good morning Fracture." I say getting a cup of milk.

Fracture sniffles and wipes his optics before he acknowledges me. "Good morning baby. Y-You hungry? I can make you something. L-Let mommy make you something." He says getting out of his seat.

"I'm not hungry." I say putting my empty cup in the sink.

I walk past him and to the dojo in the back of the house. Walking in I see Drift. He looks up at me with a tear stained face. "Jetstorm. What are you doing up so early. Your school doesn't start for a few more hours." He says wiping his face and hiding a picture behind his back.

Sitting down on a tatami mat I start to meditate. I hear Drift sigh. "Alright then. Twenty minutes of meditation then ten of hand to hand then ten minutes with practice weapons."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I heave on the side of the dojo shaking and sweating from how much it hurts to puke so much. I feel a servo on my back and shrug it off. "Don't touch me." I growl at Drift while wiping my mouth.

I leave Drift to go back into the house. But not before I hear his broken sob.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Putting on my black and red uniform I sigh softly. Why couldn't they just let me die that day?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Good morning Carrier!" I hear my brothers say as they walk into the kitchen.

Fracture smiles and gives them some oatmeal. One of the only things that he can't burn. I get up and grab my backpack. Today is the first day of school so I'm getting ready before everyone else so I can leave quicker. Sighing I go sit in the living room.

I hear Fracture walk in and put down a tray of fruit for me. "Baby please eat. Your 48 pounds under weight. Please eat." Fracture begs me.

I look at the fruit and eat a piece of cantaloupe. My stomach rumbles making me whimper. I keep eating until the plate is empty. Fracture gives me a cup of juice and I gulp it down. He hugs me and I push him away. "R-Right. You don't like us hugging you anymore." Fracture says softly.

I have to resist trying to hug him. "I love you baby. I swear I do." He says before walking out of the room.

I grip my chest and curl up into a ball on the couch gasping softly from the sudden pain in my spark. Sniffling I get up and head out the door. School doesn't start until 8:30am but that doesn't mean I can't get there an hour earlier.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I walk towards the middle school with my head down not knowing that a car was coming at me until I hear the screech of tires. I back up and fall onto my butt. The car stops just inches from my face. "Slag! You ok kiddo!?" I hear a familiar voice ask walking up to me.

Looking up I see a bot I never thought I would see again. "Scowl? Is that you?" I ask smiling.

Scowl laughs picking me up. "Hey! Storm! I can't believe it's you!" He says hugging me.

I laugh hugging back. "Ey yo! Scowl whatcha doin'? Yous....is.....no fraggin' way." I hear a very familiar voice say from the car.

I look at the car and gasp. "Papa Thunderhoof?" I say in disbelief.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sighing I Iook at the card that papa gave me. He told me that he wants me to call him to come pick me up if anything bad happens. He can fake my death and help me start a new life. A new name, new look even a new school.

"Alright everyone! Please settle down. We have new students to the school this year. You can come in!" The teacher says.

I look up and smile. All of the new kids from my block are in my class!

"Aye! Underbit' don't eat in class!" Chop Shop says smacking the other mech in the back of the head.

Underbite groans and swallows what ever food he had in his mouth. "Oh shut up. I didn't eat this morning." He says growling.

"Shiny! Little brother! Shiny!" Filch says rushing over to me. 

She picks me up making me laugh. "Ey! It's Jetstorm! Oi! Widget! Come 'ere!" Chop Shop says just as a orange bot rolls in wearing the school's uniform and a pair of glasses.

"Jetstorm! Long time no see! Where's your brothers?" He asks.

I laugh softly. "Over there, over there and up there." I say smiling seeing Divebomb on the ceiling with a water balloon in between his sharp denta.

Divebomb laughs and climbs down using his claws. "Hey glitchy!" Divebomb says waving at Fixit.

"What did ya just call my little wife?" Chop shop asks growling.

"Chopy it's just a mold-sold-OLD! Nickname he gave me because of my glitch." Fixit says calming down his "husband".

Chop Shop growls and his right arm pops off. Hm. Forgot he was a combiner. Righty walks over and shocks Divebomb a little making him yelp and fall. "Ha! Nice one Righty!" Chop Shop says smiling.

I hear a soft giggle come from Tinker making me smile. I like hearing her laugh. Makes me happy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Coughing I wipe my mouth while holding my stomach. Stupid bullies. I'll make them pay.


	3. First Day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorm then Drift then Jetstorm's pov
> 
> Tinker belongs to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder, Smokes, Gears, and Speedracer belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

Sighing I kick my pedes out in front of me as I wait for my "carrier and sire" to come out from talking to my principal. A few minutes ago I was beating up the two bullies that beat me up before a teacher found me beating them up. Stupid Cyclones. Looking up when the door opens I see the cyclones walk out with their sire Overload.

I growl at them and they scurry away. Chuckling I'm barely aware that the principal asked me to come in. I sit in between my "parents" and wait. 

"Jetstorm I hope you know that what you did was very wrong! You could've severely hurt them. Now I've talked to your parents. Is there anything you wish to tell me before I make my decision on your punishment?" The principal asks.

"They started it. They beat me up first! Look!" I say lifting up my shirt to show a big bruise on my tummy. "And here too!"

I roll up my sleeves and show him some bruises and red marks. Then I wipe off the make up off from around my optic. 

"I'm sorry about that Jetstorm but you could've been the bigger mech and not start another-" "Never fight unless someone else starts. Fight for your honour. Fight for respect. That's what I'm trained to believe in. If I let them disgrace me like that then I'm no better than a doormat. I'm done here. I'm going back to class." I say going to the door.

After slamming the door shut I walk down the hallway growling. Stupid principal.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watch my son leave the room and sigh. "Mister Drift?" I hear the principal say.

I look back at him and straighten up. "I had a talk with the principal from the elementary school that Jetstorm went to and she told me that he has been this way for two years. He's not very sociable, except with his brothers, he's often depressed and lonely and he never played with the other children. He was never even in a club. But as far as I know he has never started a fight. I'm thinking that maybe what ever happened two years ago is the problem." He says in a matter of fact tone.

I feel my spark sink. Two years ago was mine and Fractures divorce. The anniversary is actually coming up. Along with the day that Jetstorm tried to commit suicide for the first time.

"Two years ago was mine and Fracture's divorce. He toke it very hard. I do not think he forgives me." I say sadly.

The principal nods. "Well maybe he just needs something to take his mind off it. Maybe a hobby, a pet, a job. Anything really." He says.

I nod and look at Fracture who had been silent the whole time. He was looking at his lap.

Maybe a pet would help Jetstorm. I really hope so.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I look down at my watch then look up seeing my son was coming my way. "Drift. This is a surprise. Divebomb, Airazor and Slipstream are all at clubs right now." Jetstorm says softly. 

"Actually Jetstorm it is my day with you and Slipstream. There is a small ice cream store down the street that we can go to while we wait for him." I say smiling even though my spark feels like it's being broken when I notice he hadn't covered up his black optic.

Jetstorm smiles. The first smile I've seen on his face in months. "Ok! Can I have Mochi Ice cream? It's really good! I like the green tea and chocolate swirl!" Jetstorm says smiling.

I smile at him. "Then afterwards we are going somewhere special." I say smiling.

He nods and takes my servo jumping excitedly. My spark soars in happiness seeing this. My baby is finally happy.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Chuckling I watch Jetstorm trying to walk wearing roller skates. We had gone by a shop that sold them and he wanted to try them on. The mech running the shop is letting him borrow the skates. He even let me borrow some.

Jetstorm falls and whimpers. I smile softly and skate over to him. Kissing his forehead I put him down and he smiles. "In order to use roller skates you must walk in them first." I say smiling.

He puts on a adorable determined face on and walks forward. I smile remembering when he first learned how to walk.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
_I sigh eating my take out while my kids were drinking their formula. It's been three years since Fracture left them with me. "Daddy! Daddy! Potty!" I hear Slipstream say standing up in the play pen._

_Sighing I stand up and pick him up. "Ok baby don't potty yet. Jetstorm daddy will be right back." I say smiling at him._

_He giggles shaking his rattle. I smile softly and walk towards the bathroom. Jetstorm is taking his time to talk and learn to walk but I haven't given up yet. I put Slipstream down on his little potty and jump when I hear my baby scream. Running out I grab my golf club. Looking in I growl seeing my oldest brothers tickling my son._

_"Who's a cute wittle sparkling? You are yes you are!" Rumble says smiling._

_I hear tiny pede steps run in before I see Slipstream run in without his pull up on. "Mine!" He yells taking Jetstorm from his uncle._

_I chuckle and grab a new pull up to put on Slipstream. Quickly putting it on him I go to go to the kitchen to make tea but I hear my fridge open and close. Frenzy walks in eating a thing of sparkling food. "I don't get why they make this only for sparklings. It's pretty good. Rust apple and strawberry. Awesome." He says licking the container clean._

_I smack him in the back of the helm as he passes me. Frenzy rubs the back of his head frowning. "Hey is that anyway to thank the mech who's paying your rent?" He asks before I hear Jetstorm hit the ground._

_Looking towards him I see he's patting his tummy. He's hungry. "Hold on sweetspark. Let me get....you...." I say noticing that Frenzy ate the last of the sparkling food. "Uh....maybe you can try take out."_

_I walk over to my take out and pick up some rice and put it in his mouth. He starts eating it happily. "Ah! Ah!" Slipstream says opening his mouth._

_I smile and give him some making him smile. "D....Da..." Jetstorm says softly._

_I gasp softly and smile. "He's trying to talk. He's trying to talk! Rumble! Get the camera!" I yell smiling._

_Rumble grabs my video camera and points it at Jetstorm. "Come on little mech." I say smiling._

_"Da....Da....Daddy!" He says smiling._

_Everybody cheers even Slipstream. Rumble screams suddenly making me jump. "WHOA! Glitch mouse!" Frenzy yells jumping onto the sofa._

_Rumble and I jump onto the coffee table while Slipstream climbs onto the sofa. Jetstorm stands up and starts chasing the glitch mouse laughing. "He's walking! He's fragging walking!" Frenzy yells taking the camera from Rumble as Jetstorm runs after the Glitch mouse._

_Slipstream giggles clapping before climbing down and off the couch. I hear the door open and Jetstorm say; "Bye Bye!"_

_My babies come in smiling. "Mousey gone!" Jetstorm says smiling._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Daddy!" I hear Jetstorm yell in between sobs.

I shake my head and look over to see my baby had fallen down. He was holding his skinned knee with tears in his optics. I roll over to him and pick up my son. He snuggles into my chest making me smile.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thank you!" Jetstorm says to the mech behind the counter.

We had just gotten our ice cream and sat down when a mech walks in with two hyperactive children walk in along with Fracture's next door neighbor's kids. "Alright guys make sure you also get real food two. Remember Wheelgrinder you need to order for your brother." The mini-bot says smiling.

"Papa? He's small like me." I hear Jetstorm say softly.

I smile at him. "Yes he's a mini-bot. Mini-bots grow a bit more than mini-con's." I tell him before he suddenly disappears from his chair. I look around then see that the little cheetah femme had him in her arms.  
"Hey Speedracer! This is our new neighbor!" She says smiling while holding Jetstorm like a doll she had just won.

Jetstorm waves timidly making me chuckle. Walking over I take him from her and give him his ice cream cone. He starts to eat it with his spoon happily. "Hello. I do not think we have met before. I am Drift. What is your name?" I ask him smiling.

"Oh my name is Speedracer. Nice to meet you." he says shaking my servo.

A loud 'thump!' is heard and we look back. One of the hyper children were on top of the plastic ice cream cone mascot laughing while the other was stuck under it. "Your lucky I'm skinny Smokes!"

Jetstorm laughs along with the mech behind the counter. Speedracer walked over and picked up "Smokes" then picks up the mascot. "You two need to stop messing around in here! Your lucky your father said he would take over the shop for me while I toke all of you out for ice cream!" Speedracer says sourly. 

I chuckle when the femmes stick their glossas out at their carrier. "Papa? I'm hungry." Jetstorm says as his stomach growls.

I chuckle and order him his favorite. Chicken tenders and fries.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Jetstorm snuggles into my chest fast asleep as I carry him back to his school. I smile seeing a dozing Slipstream standing in front of the school. "Slipstream. Are you ready to go home?" I ask walking up to him.

He nods smiling softly seeing his brother in my arms. "Here. I got you your favorite. Strawberry Banana milkshake." I say giving him his drink.

His face lights up and starts to drink it happily. "Carrier has already picked up Airazor and Divebomb. He said that we are all going somewhere tomorrow since the place we were going to is closed now." He says smiling.

I nod and lead him to the car. Opening the backseat door I let Slipstream hop into his seat before I put his brother down next to him. Slipstream drinks his milkshake while buckling in then helps me with his brothers.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Turning on the tv I sit down on the sofa and watch the wrestling match between Underbites carrier, Groundpounder vs A new mech called Mega. He never talks or shows one bit of his armour. Not even his face. He's awesome! He's one of the highest paid wrestlers in the league!

Punching the air I cheer when Mega gets Groundpounder in his special move. The omega lock! Slipstream runs in with a bowl of pop corn and a 2 litter of a new soda called 'Kremzeek!'. "Papa! Hurry up! You're missing it!" Slipstream and I yell in unison. 

Papa walks in holding pizza's on both hands and puts them down smiling. "I wouldn't miss this for anything." Master Drift says smiling.

I smile too when Mega wins the match. All three of us cheer when the referee raises up Mega's arm. That was awesome!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking down at the dress I borrowed from Skyrunner I smile happily. She let me borrow it for a dinner party tomorrow in papa's parents honour. Tomorrow is their 40 year anniversary. Giggling I walk downstairs but stop when I hear my sire. "Yes yes. Don't worry carrier we will be there. I just hope Jetstorm can take it. He can not handle loud places. He get's scared. I just hope we won't have to go home early because of him. I know. I know. I love you too carrier."

My servos grip into tight fists and I run back upstairs. Throwing open my door I grab my cell phone and dial Papa Thunderhoof's number. The phone rings three times before he answers. "'Ello? Who is this?" He says calmly.

"I want to come home daddy. Please. Come get me."

I can practically hear his smirk when he talks to me. "Of course my little Storm. Of course."


	4. The death of Jetstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorm, Drift then Jetstorm's pov's
> 
> Tinker belongs to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

Opening my optics I sit up and look at my bedside table. My cell phone is sitting there with innocently. Last night it helped me plan my death. Tonight I'm going to be found dead in a ditch near the banquet hall with a slit throat. Getting up I go over to my closet where my to go bag is. Papa Thunderhoof told me to send him a picture of everything I'm bringing with me that way he can make a bag identical to this one.

I've already sent him the pictures and he said that he will pick me up at the arcade tonight at seven o'clock sharp. So til then I just have to wait.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Swinging back and forth on the play fort in the back yard of Fracture's house I sigh. Fracture and Drift were fighting on the porch this morning for some reason. Fracture even slapped Drift. Today is carrier's day so we had to come whether we wanted too or not.

"Jetstorm!" I hear a femme voice say before I'm suddenly flying up higher.

"Swiftstep! Your skirt!" I say with a blush.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

She flips over me and next to her brothers. Boombox beeps smiling. "He said that you were dazed out so we decided to scare you. I just hope that Swiftstep was wearing underwear." Wheelgrinder says smirking.

"Hey!" Swiftstep says before checking herself. "Crap. Be right back."

I blush softly as I get off the swing. "She sometimes to forgot to put underwear on when she puts clothes on in the morning." Wheelgrinder says smiling.

Boombox chirps a few times frowning with a shudder. "He said he had a mishap with that once. He got ran into by Swiftstep and ended up with her butt in his face. She forgot to put underwear on again." Wheelgrinder says snickering.

Boombox smacks him a few times beeping at him. I put my servo on his shoulder. "I feel for you. That happened with Slipstream and me." I say with a blush.

They both giggle at me as we walk over to the swing set. We start to play until Skyrunner and Tinker come over. I smile at them but inside I only have one thought in mind; _"I'm going to miss them."_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I smile as I look down at the picture on my phone. My friends and I toke a picture together earlier when we pranked Sweetfang and Lockjaw. My phone starts to ring and I see it's Drift. "Hello?" I say putting the phone up to my audio.

 _"Jetstorm we have to start getting ready!"_ Drift says while I hear struggle with something. _"Divebomb! Put your pants back on!" "Never! AHAHAHAHA!"_

I snicker softly. "I'll be there soon. I'm at the arcade. I'll get dressed in the bathroom and walk there. The banquet hall is close by." I say smiling.

 _"All right. Becareful Jetstorm. I love you."_ Drift says before something shatters.

"I love you too." I say before hanging up.

I get up and go over to a shooting game. Picking up the gun I start shooting the bank robbers.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
I smile as I play the claw machine. I cheer when I get the stuffed orange and black Glitch mouse. "Wow your pretty good at that. Wouldn't mind having your hands on my stick." I hear a deep voice say.

Turning around I see two tall teenager mechs standing there. I back up when I see the lust in their optics. "I-I uh...." I say feeling my mouth go dry.

"Come on baby. Why don't we go have some fun?" One of them asks.

One of them goes to grab me making me flinch before I hear them yelp. "Ahhhh! What the pit?!" He yells.

I look down and see Chomper biting into his leg. "Ch-Chomper?" I ask feeling tears go down my face.

"Unless you want to be arrested for harassment and intentions to rape you better get away from my god son." I hear a familiar voice say.

I feel myself being picked up. "You ok Jetstorm?" Mr.Grimlock asks me.

I nod hugging him. "You two are under arrest. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in the court of law." Bumblebee says while putting cuffs on the mechs.

I snuggle into Mr.Grimlock's neck.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Munching on the cracker jacks that Mr.Grimlock gave me I wait until seven. Looking at the clock again I smile seeing it's 6:58 pm.

Two more minutes. Getting up I put my cracker jacks in my backpack and go to the bathroom. Changing into the dress that Skyrunner let me borrow I walk out and walk towards the banquet hall.

A car pulls up and stops in front of me. I get in and smile when Steeljaw hugs me. "Hello sweetie. It's been awhile." He says putting me in his lap.

I smile and cuddle up to him. Yawning I rub my optics as I accept the butterscotch snack pack. I start eating but then I feel even more sleepy. Sleeping pill. Classic.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking around I notice that Jetstorm wasn't here yet. I sip my wine as I see my carrier and sire walk over with my little brother and his mate. "Drift there you are. We were worried that you weren't here yet." Carrier Yoketron says smiling.

My sire tilts his head as he looks around. "Jetstorm is a bit late. He said he was going to be walking from the arcade near here." I say smiling.

"But the party started thirty minutes ago." My carrier says worriedly.

Frowning I check my watch. I look at the door and hold my breath when the banquet halls doors open. My spark skips a beat when I see it's Bumblebee, Grimlock and their kids. Chomper and Sparks were sniffling while hugging their teary opticed sire. 

Bumblebee walks up to me and swallows hard. "D-Drift, Fracture. I-I regret to inform you that...that your son was murdered." He says taking off his cap.

Fracture covered his mouth as tears came to his eyes. My legs gave out on me and I fell to my knees. No. No. Not my baby.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Opening my optics I look at my now cream colored servo and sit up. Stretching I smile when papa Thunderhoof walks over to me. "How do ya feel?" He asks squatting down to look at me. 

"Good papa. This isn't really my body is it?" I asks moving my arm.

Looking at my new fin on my arm I tap it. Papa chuckles. "Nah. Dis is just a shell. Your real body is under it. Now remember. Yous ain't Jetstorm anymore. Yous is now Jetfire." He says smiling.

I smile looking at my new form in the mirror. "Come on. It's time for dinner. Steel made meatloaf and fried onions." Papa says smiling.

I walk up to him and he smiles while picking me up. "Welcome back kiddo."


	5. Grieving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorm's, Bumblebee's, Drift's and ??????? POV.
> 
> Tinker belongs to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

I walk around in the backyard smiling while smelling the dark blue roses. Papa Thunderhoof said that I can come out here anytime I want. As long as I have a body guard that is. Never know where some one is going to try and off ya. I hear giggling coming from the pool house making me raise an optic ridge. Maybe Scowl is in there?

Looking back at Golem I tug on his shirt from him playing with his deck of cards. He looks down at me and tilts his head. "Can I go swimming?" I ask him.

He blinks a few times before picking me up. He walks us inside and to papa's office. He knocks on the door and sounds like something  was just hit on the other side. "Hold on!" I hear papa's voice say.

A few minutes later papa is at the door wearing only his pants, dress shirt, suspenders and tennis shoes. Huh. Wonder where his suit jacket went and what that blue stuff is on his shoes and shirt. "Yeah?" He asks wiping his servos.

"He wants ta go swimmin' boss." Golem says.

"Uh....hold on. Let me check the damn list dat the surgeon gave me." He says going to his desk.

Papa opens a few drawers before finding the list. "Ah! Alright. He can go swimmin' but I gotta get him outa his frame first. If I don't looks like it'll warp. Chlorine doesn't mix with the metal apparently." He says before taking me from Golems' arms. 

He presses on the back of my neck before the new frame opens at the neck. It was made so that I was made bigger a bit lankyer. I jump out and fall on my butt. Papa chuckles and picks me up after putting the frame down. "Alright I'm gonna keep ya frame in here while ya swim. We bought ya some swimsuits so go a head an pick one out." He says giving me to Golem.

I nod smiling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking at the swimsuits I can't choose between the green one or the black one. Sighing I go to my backpack and pull out my school swimsuit. I put it next to the other two I shrug and grab the black one that looks like it has a skirt on it.

Changing into it I'm vaguely aware of Golem blowing up a pool lounge chair outside the room. "Damn I'm getting dizzy." He says.

I giggle softly. Walking out I have my ninja turtle beach towel with me and a water gun. I take the transparent blue inner tube and run towards the door. Golem chuckles and walks with me to the pool house. Walking in I smile seeing Mama Steeljaw and Scowl were there. I walk over to them and they chuckle seeing me.

"You look so cute Jetstorm!" Mama says picking me up. 

I giggle when he tickles me. I feel clawed servos take me and I'm in the pool with Scowl with a femme staring at us from beside Mama. She was staring at me and Scowl like we were some brand new toy. We blink a few times before mama smiles. "Hey Jetstone. You come out to play?" He asks picking her up.

She nods before Steeljaw puts her in the water. Her blue optics land on me before she swims over to me. "You are now my little brother." She says hugging me.

I giggle softly.

Finally. I'm where I belong.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_"Where am I?" I ask looking around._

_I see police lights and walk over. Drift, Fracture, their kids, Soundwave and Yoketron were standing there crying. Looking towards the ditch my spark stops. "J-Jetstorm?" I say as my optics go wide._

_There laying in the ditch was Jetstorm with a slit throat and glazed over optics. "This is your fault! You should've drove him to the party!" Drift yells at me._

_"N-No he said he had a ride! I-I thought-!" "Your the reason my baby is dead!" Fracture yells at me._

_Closing my optics I hold my head trying to block out their voices. "Carrier!" I hear a small voice say._

_Turning around I see a young Jetstorm holding a stuffed bunny. Looking around I see another me, Grimlock and Slipstream. "Sweetie I told you I'm not your carrier." The younger me says as he bends down._

_The young Jetstorm giggles. "Yes you are! 'Cause you always protectin' us 'nd we love you!"_

_Tears come to my optics as I cover them. Crying out I drop to my knees. "You didn't protect me."_

_Standing up I turn around and see Jetstorm standing there in his school uniform. The skirt was tattered and the ribbon on the blouse was torn in some places. That's when I notice that we were standing on what looked like water._

_"You didn't protect me Bee Bee." He whispers before his throat gains a giant slash mark with blood falling from the wound. I run up to his falling body and catch him. My military uniform gains new blood stains._

_"Jetstorm! Jetstorm! Wake up! Wake up!" I yell as tears went down my face._

_Holding him tight I scream as a shadowy figure engulfs us._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Screaming I sit up in bed. I feel huge servos grab me. Screaming I start to punch at the mech holding me crying. "Shhh. Shhh. It's ok Bumblebee. It's ok. I've got you. It's just me." Grimlock says rubbing in between my doorwings.

Grimlock kisses my neck a few times. "I've got ya babe. Don't cry." He says while kissing me. "Maybe you would feel better if we. You know."

Chuckling I lick and nibble his neck cables. Moaning softly I blush deeply when I feel his hard cable against the inside of my thigh. Whimpering I try to get on all fours. Grimlock lets me go before transforming. Grimlock pushes me off the bed while trying to eat me out with his snout.

Blushing I feel him rip my panties right off using his denta. Gasping I push back into my mates glossa trying to get it deeper. Clawing at the ground I spread my legs wider. Grimlock climbs on top of me and grips my hips. "This might hurt babe." He whispers huskily.

I nod as his hard cable enters my still to small valve. Moaning I bite into the bottom of my nightgown. Grimlock bites and nibbles on my scruff bar while thrusting hard and fast into me. Gasping I try to stop myself from overloading so quickly.

Grimlock grabs me and walks to the bed while still thrusting into me. Grimlock pulled out of me and transformed back to bot form. He turns me around before sinking me back onto his cable. Gasping I barely notice that our bedroom door opened.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I hear Sparks say before I feel a soft thump on the bed. Turning slightly I see a glaring Sparks staring at Chomper.

"A little help please?" Chomper asks before Sparks helps his slightly older sister onto the bed.

They both crawl over to us and sit down. "Mommy! Mommy!" Sparks says hugging my side.

He giggles before nuzzling my side. "Mommy warm!" Sparks says giggling.

I smile slightly. Sparks has always been a 'mama's boy'. I almost lost him when he was born.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
_"It's a girl!" Uncle Hook says holding up my daughter._

_Grimlock and I smile before we get to hold our child. Gasping I feel like something is going wrong. "S-Something is wrong Uncle Hook!" My cousin, First Aid, says pointing at me._

_"W-What's going on?" I ask feeling something coming out of me._

_"Slag! I think we need to give you a C-section. Your other Sparkling is coming out the wrong way! It's pedes are coming out first!" He says before I scream._

_A mask is put over my mouth and everything turns black._  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Blinking I sit up and look around. Grimlock was fast asleep with our Daughter laying in a small hospital crib thing. A soft beeping draws my attention to a incubator on my right side. My tiny little sparkling was laying in it with a blue cap on his tiny head. 

_Grimlock wakes up and smiles. "Hey babe. You've been asleep for two days." He says kissing me._

_Smiling I kiss him back. "They put you in temporary coma so your self repair systems started working." Grimlock says gently petting my one of my doorwings._

_I smile up at him. Looking back at my son I reach out for him. Grimlock goes over and wheels him over to me. I open the small door and gently touch his tiny doorwings. "We almost lost him a few times. He stopped venting a few times." Grimlock says softly._

_Looking back at my little boy I gently touch his small face. He starts to whimper softly but I send love and care to my baby through our sparkling-carrier bond. "It's ok sweetie. Mommy's here."_  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Yawning I wake up the next morning with Grimlock holding me along with our kids on his chest. Getting out of bed I go start on breakfast.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Turning on a burner I put some butter into the pan and grab a spatula. The butter pops and hits my servo but I don't feel any pain. I shrug and turn on the tv. Cracking two eggs over the pan I listen to the tv.

**"Officers are still baffled by the murder of a young middle school student named Jetstorm."**

Freezing I listen to the tv. **"The young student was walking to his grandparents house for a party from a local arcade ran by Lieutenant Bumblebee's bonded, the dinobot known as Grimlock. We have been told that the last time they saw Jetstorm alive was when he had been playing with their children. Now onto the weather.**

Tears fall from my optics as I stare at the egg in the pan. A sob escapes me before I can stop it. "Jetstorm." I sob out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking down at my servos I gently rub the stuffed cyber kittens face. It used to be one of Jetstorm's favorites. My optics start to burn from crying so much. Fracture and I have started to plan his funeral. It's being held tomorrow after I get out of work.

Standing up I see something twinkle in Jetstorm's closet. Opening the door I hold back a sob at seeing a family shrine with pictures, lavender incense and mementos. Falling to my knees I scream out my pain and sadness.

He still loved us. Everything he did was a act. Now my baby is dead. I never got to tell him how proud I really was of him. I'll never hold him, hug him, kiss his bruises, train him, tell him how much I love him, hear his voice or ever be able to see his smiling face again.

My baby is gone. I'll never see him again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**"Officers are still baffled by the murder of a young middle school student named Jetstorm. "The young student was walking to his grandparents house for a party from a local arcade ran by Lieutenant Bumblebee's bonded, the dinobot known as Grimlock. We have been told that the last time they saw Jetstorm alive was when he had been playing with their children. Now onto the weather."** The news reporter says on the tv.

Frowning I stand up and go over to my office. Smiling I pick up a old family photo. My brothers, my nephews and niece with my brother-in-law. Walking to my desk I smile softly looking at my favorite picture of my favorite seeker.

Maybe I'll make a appearance at the funeral.


	6. The Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron's, Thunderhoof's, Skyrunner's, Swiftstep's, Tinker's, Starscream's and Jetfire's POV's (in that order)
> 
>  
> 
> Tinker and Jetstone belong to Foxyblu
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

Fixing my black mask with purple accents I fix my suit tie before tying my dress shoes. Putting on a pair of black gloves I walk out of my house. Looking at the front of my house I see my car waiting for me. It's now or never.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Getting out of my car I look around at all of the crying people. There in a tight black dress was the mech I was looking for. Going over to him I stop seeing a vehicon and seven seeker teenagers with him. Frowning I go into the house.

Looking a head I see a shrine with pictures, candles, incense, flowers and a old toy that looked a lot like me. Everybody looks up at me. Seeing the family I walk over. "I'm so sorry for your lose." I say softly.

The father looks up at me startled. "M-Mega?" He asks softly in confusion.

Chuckling softly I shake my head. "No. I am actually changing my name to the one your son made for me. My name is now Galvatron." I say smiling.

The mech smiles slightly before he breaks down again. Frowning slightly I pat his shoulder before going over to the photo's. Getting on one knee I make a promise for him. "Tomorrow night I will win my match for you kiddo, my number one fan. I promise." I say putting a copy of his e-mail to me next to his picture.

Getting up I leave the house but not before I pat my seekers shoulder.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Going to my bathroom I start to get ready for the day. Looking down at the scar on my chest where my nephew stabbed me all those years ago I sigh. Opening my medicine cabinet I take out my meds. Popping two of them in my mouth I close the cabinet doors and jump seeing a Cervicon. Sitting on the edge of my tub holding one of my masks.

Turning I go to strangle him but he rushes me into the wall using his antlers. Groaning I try to kick him but he presses me closer to the wall. "Don't even try it." He growls out. 

His white and red optics bare into my red and blue one's. "Now. I heard abou' ya appearance at dat kid's funeral. Now my kid's are big fans of ya. So yous is goin' ta get us box seats for four or else I'll make it seem like YOU killed dat kid. Capeesh?" He growls out.

I have no choice but to nod as I start to choke since my neck is in between to or his antler nubs. He moves back and smirks at me. "Nice doin' business wit ya." He says walking away. "I'll send someone ta get them. Have a nice day......Megatron."

Holding my neck I rub it slightly in a daze. What just happened?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Taking off my coat I hang it up on the coat rack. Loosening my tie I smile smelling my mates famous pecan pie. Walking into the kitchen I smile seeing Scowl and Jetfire playing 'don't break the ice'. "I win! French fry me!" Jetfire cheers.

Scowl chuckles and throws a French fry into his brothers mouth. "Goal!" They both cheer happily.

I chuckle before sneaking up on my mate. He gasps and goes to cut me but I grab the knife. "Heh heh~ it's just me babe." I say smiling.

He chuckles and kisses me. "Not looking! Not looking!" A femme voice says walking in.

Chuckling I go over to Jetstone. Picking her up I chuckle hearing her squeal in happiness. "There's papa's little girl." I say hugging her.

She giggles as I put her down in a stool. "It's time for dinner so wash your hands you three." Steeljaw says smiling.

I smile looking at my family. Nothing will ever break us apart.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Slipping out of my black dress I put on a pair of my favorite lime green pajamas. Sniffling I wipe my optics. Jetstorm is gone. Why him? He was always a good kid! He even let me carry him around like a baby at school when his little feet got tired.

Looking at my bed I see something shiny. Picking it up I see it's dvd. I put it into my dvd player and sit down. I push play and smile. Tailgate's friend, Rewind, is a wiz with a camera so we asked him to flim our first spring together.

Smiling I watch Jetstorm try and reach the flour in the kitchen. Snickering I watch as the now white mini-con pouts slightly then sneezes flour. He blinks cutely for a second before Skywarp comes into view wearing his favorite short sleeved hoodie holding a feather duster. Smiling I watch myself walking over with a bellows. I start to pump it and blow the flour off while Skywarp dusted it off.

Jetstorm giggles and wiggles around happily. Sniffling I wipe my optics. He wanted to make sweets. My friends found out that I was really Italian and wanted to make some italian sweets. Jetstorm said that he always wanted to try and make rainbow cookies. Or as I like to call them, Rainbow cakes!

We all made them together and by the end we went through ten bags of flour, three bags of sugar, twenty sticks of butter, three burnt batches and seven broken bowls. To say papa Ratchet was angry was a understatement.

Standing up I see my stuffed octopus was on the floor. Picking him up I see the patch that Jetstorm gave him when I accidently ripped his side. I had forgotten to watch for thorn bushes while playing tag.

Jetstorm had fixed him up as good as new. But then papa had to bandage up Jetstorm's fingers. He had pricked his fingers a lot. Sighing I lay in bed before sitting up when I hear the door open. "Auntie Skyrunner? Can we ask you a question?" I hear Chomper ask.

"Come on in." I say softly. Sitting up I look at them as they walk in. 

Sparks was behind Chomper sniffling. "Sky? Why is everybody crying?" Chomper ask me softly. 

Picking up the little dinobots I put them on my bed I kiss their forehelms. "W-Well......J-Jetstorm went bye bye. We can never see him again. Only in our memories and pictures or videos. " I say softly.

Sparks crawls over and hugs me sniffling. "Jetstorm was in da box that was buried wasn't he?" He asks softly.

Tears come to optics before hugging both of my niece and nephew.

Jetstorm. Why did primus take you so soon?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sniffling I grip harder onto my carrier as he walks into the house. "W-Why? Who would kill Jetstorm?" I as crying into my carriers shoulder.

I feel him put his head on my shoulder sniffling. A soft beep comes from my brother and a small sob. "Stop crying Boombox. We're mechs. We shouldn't *sob*" Wheelgrinder says before he starts to cry. 

Sires picks them both up and walks towards the kitchen. "I'll start dinner." Sires say softly.

I feel Carrier carrying me to the living room. "S-Sometimes primus has a cruel sense of humor. Let's get changed before dinner. I know your sire is g-going to order pizza." He says kissing my fore-helm.

Sires walk in still holding my now sleeping brothers with a ear piece in his audio. "Do you two want salad?" He asks.

"Do they have Caesar salad?" I ask softly.

Sire Sweetfang nods. "One Caesar salad. Sliver what kind do you want?"

"Chef please. Come on sweetie lets get changed." Carrier says taking my brothers from my sires.

We walk upstairs and walk into my room. "Change into some pj's ok?" He says before walking towards my brothers' room.

Sighing I open my drawer but stop seeing the bag on my desk. Going over to it I take out the kitten faced pj's that Jetstorm bought me. Sniffling I put them on. Looking into my full view mirror on my door I smile.

Soft squeaking comes from a corner of my room. Walking over I see a glitch mouse struggling to get it's tail out of the rat trap. Picking up the snapper thing I help it with it's tail. It snuggles into my hand regardless of my flattened audios and limp tail.

"If Jetstorm were here he would be kissing your tiny cheek and naming you." I say softly.

The little mouse looked up at me sniffing the air. Smiling I put it on my pillow then lay down. Petting it's head I sniffle think of Jetstorm right up til I fell asleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into the house I rub my optics holding in my sobs. I hear Shockwave walk in before he speaks. "Go wash up before dinner." He says sternly. 

"I-I'm not hungry." I say softly.

I hear him sigh before his hands are turning me around. I look into Shockwaves optic while trying not to break down. "Primus. I haven't even realized how skinny you are." He says with a emotion in his voice and optic that I've never seen before except in Jetstorm.

He reaches for me but I flinch away thinking I'm about to be punished. Sniffling I wait for a hit that never came. Opening my optics I look at Shockwave and see that his optic was dim. "I-I'm sorry c-creator. I'll-I'll go to bed now." I say before opening the basement door.

Walking downstairs I climb onto my tattered mattress and hug the toy that Jetstorm had won me from a crane machine. He said that it was a Frankenstein teddy bear. Curling up I start to sob heavily clutching the bear tight.

I don't know how long I had been crying but I hear soft pede steps coming down the stairs. Holding in my sobs I quickly hide my bear under my mattress. "Tinker. I brought you some pizza. In case you were hungry." Shockwave says softly.

I don't answer but he sits down on my mattress and puts the plate in front of me. Looking at it I feel my stomach rumble but I ignore it. "Eat. Please. It is illogical not to." He says while I grit my denta.

"Yes sir." I say before taking a bite of the pizza slice.

He watches me eat for a second before he rubs the top of my head. He looks around and sighs softly. "How would.....how would you like to go shopping tomorrow? New clothes. New bed. New toys. New.....whatever you want. How does that sound?" He asks me softly. 

I look up at him in disbelief for a second before summing it up as he wants to trick me. "You're lying to me." I say playing with the hem of my black school uniform.

His optic shudders for a second before he sighs. "I mean it. I'm going to meet with someone tomorrow before I go food shopping. But that is not until at least five in the afternoon. I promise you I'm not lying. I'll take you to the best furniture and clothing shop in town. I know I can't make up for everything I've done to you. But I hope it's a start. Do you want to sleep upstairs?" He asks me softly.

I get up and hug him sniffling. His arms wrap around me and I flinch slightly but he doesn't mind. He nuzzles the side of my face before taking upstairs. "W-Wait. My bear." I say as he puts me down. 

I race down and pick up my mattress. Taking my toy I hug it and run upstairs. I will always treasure the gift that I got from my friend. Now and forever.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chopping some onions I sigh softly. That mech at the funeral. He reminded me so much of someone I used to know. But I can't put my claw on it.

"Starscream. Sweetie. Are you ok?" I hear Steve ask before I feel him hug me.

I nod while chopping up some carrots and putting them into the soup. I feel his servos straying lower and lower until I slap them away chuckling. "Nope! That's how we ended up with a house full of kids!" I say chuckling.

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "If you need me I'll be making sure Skywarp doesn't get to the point of crying makes him gag." Steve says before a chorus of 'EWWWWW!'s comes from our large living room.

We both sigh and shake our heads. Our children's best friend was murdered by some one so they're all going through the stages. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. So far we're still on denial for everyone of them except Thundercracker. He's on anger.

Grabbing the meat and a new cutting board I sigh softly. I remember when they were 9. They used to swim in Drift's tub all the time.

Sighing I slice the meat into small squares before putting them in a frying pan. I grunt softly when I feel my youngest son hug me. When he was little he was a slightly bigger for his age so he told everyone that he and Thundercracker were twins.

"M-My throat h-hurts carrier." He says softly.

Picking him up I open the refrigerator and put his bottle of energon milk in it in his mouth. He snuggles to me as I cook. A few minutes later I put the meat in the pan of soup before covering it us with a lid. Walking out of the kitchen I carry my youngest to the living room.

"Mama? I miss Jetstorm." He says sniffling.

"I know sweetie. I know." I say softly.

Sitting down I notice that my mate was hugging our oldest. He must've hit denial. Sniffling I hug my youngest close to me.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Hooking the collar around my mates neck I put a leash on him and smile as his engines purr softly. "I love pet night." He says as I kiss his forehelm.

I chuckle before laying back on our large berth. Taking off my black lace panties I rub at my anterior node with a soft purr. "Mmmmm~ I wish my big strong mate was here. I hate it when he has to work late." I say moaning softly.

I feel the bed dip and my mate start to lick roughly at my valve. Gasping I feel his glossa wiggle into me. Grabbing his leash I press my valve closer to his face gasping. "G-Gah! Slag. S-Steve! Y-Yes so good! So good! Nngh!" I moan out as he nibbles my node.

Pulling on his leash I pull him up to me. He wraps his arms around me before slamming deeply into me. Gasping I grip his leash tighter before he starts to thrust hard and fast into my valve. Moaning I bite into my pillow. No need for our kids to hear. Again.

I still feel bad about when Sunstorm walked in on us.

Screaming into the pillow I overload around my mate. Steve growls before overloading in me. Kissing my mate I smile at him. Round 1 of 5.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Yawning I open the door to one of the bathrooms and jump hearing someone yelp. Looking up I see my youngest brushing his teeth while he was trying to pick up his nightgown. "Whoops! Sorry sweetie!" I say about to walk out when I hear him whimper. 

Turning back around I saw a small puddle around him. "Whoops. Guess I scared you a little too much." I say frowning.

He whimpers sniffling. "Oh sweetie. Do you want to take a bath with mommy?" I ask him softly.

He nods sniffling.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Skywarp plays with some of the bubbles. He blows them out of his servos before he giggles softly. Humming softly I rub his side as he begins to sniffle.

"sakura sakura  
noyama mo sato mo  
mi-watasu kagiri  
kasumi ka kumo ka  
asahi ni niou  
sakura sakura  
hana zakari

sakura sakura  
yayoi no sora wa  
mi-watasu kagiri  
kasumi ka kumo ka  
nioi zo izuru  
izaya izaya  
mini yukan." I sing to him softly.

He yawns and hugs me falling asleep. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Walking into my massive bedroom I turn on the tv. _**"Today the super wrestling star known as Mega or as he told a reporter, Galvatron showed up to a neighbor hood childs funeral today. That child was well known Jetstorm of Kyoto Middle School. He will be missed. In other news-"**_

Turning off my tv I look at the pictures on my bedside table. Picking them up I sighing. I can't believe this but......I miss my family.


	7. Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetstorms pov
> 
> Tinker belongs to Fallinq-stars
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

A month has passed by since I "died". Papa Thunderhoof told me I'm going back to school. He said that I could choose which school I wanted too. I chose my old school. So....here I am. Standing in front of my old classroom where my brothers, my friends everyone I knew is behind that door.

"You can come in now." The teacher says as I reach out for the handle.

Sliding the door open I step in while holding my bento box close to me.

"Hello. I am being Jetfire. I is your new classmate."  
\-------  
Sighing I munch on my rice from my bento box. Mama Steeljaw said due to my new body I have to eat more to sustain enough energy to lug the bigger heavier body around. "Hey Slipstream? Uh...d-do you have a date to the upcoming dance?" I hear one of the smaller carrier mechs asks while playing with the hem of his skirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm not going. I was going to go with Jetstorm but....." Slipstream says before sighing.

"Uh Slipstream! Can I be asking for help of yours?" I ask in my broken English like papa told me too.

Slipstream comes over with his lunch and sits down in front of me smiling softly. I can tell it was forced. "What do you need help with?" He asks smiling.

I smile back at him. "Can you be helping me with my lunch?" I ask him.

He tilts his head a bit. "Can you be helping me with eating my lunch. There is being too much." I say smiling.

He chuckles and nods. Picking up a dumpling I go to eat it but Slipstream takes it from me using his chop sticks. I blush as he puts the dumpling into my mouth. Chewing I watch him nibble on a rice ball.

"So where did you live?" He asks me as I eat some of my fried squid.

"I was living in Russia with papa." I say smiling.

 _"What are you playing at brother?"_ I ask myself.

"Would you and your family like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" He asks me before Scowl walks over.

"Hey bro. Dad called and said that he was invited to dinner by some samurai looking lawyer. When we get home we have to change into some formal clothes for some reason." He says before rubbing the top of my head.

I pout slightly when my goggles fall over one of my optics. "Yes big brother." I say before I eat one of my cat shaped rice balls.

Looking up I see that Swiftstep had paled a bit. Following her optics I see that she was looking at my rice ball. I mush it til it looks like a dog. She sighs in relief and eats some of her sushi. I smile as I munch on my rice ball.  
\-------  
I gasp as I fall into some mud. "You think you can just waltz into the school and get all of Slipstream's attention?! We were there for him when his little brother was killed! Not you! So back off you glitch!" The same carrier mech from earlier yells at me.

Him and his little gang laugh as they walk away from me. Rain pours down on me as I get up and scream up to the wet sky. "WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"  
\-------  
Walking back home to Papa Thunderhoof I cough and shiver inside of my frame. I've always had a weak body. My immune system has always sucked. If I stayed out in the cold for more than 30 minutes I would drop like a fly.

Shivering I trip and fall into a puddle. Coughing I curl up into a ball trying to keep warm. I look up through blurry optics as quick pede steps come over to me. The last thing I see is a purple leg and I hear myself say something I never wanted to say again.

"Mommy.....help me....."  
\-------  
Waking up I groan as I sit up. I regret it immediately as my lunch starts to come up. A waste bucket is put in front of me before I barf up my food. Sniffling my mouth is wiped off as the bucket is put down.

Laying back down I pull the covers over my face until I recognize a certain sandalwood scent. Pulling the covers off slowly I see Fracture was holding my clothes. Looking at myself I see that I'm wearing one of his old nightgown's.

He looks over at me and smiles softly. "Welcome back little guy." Fracture says as he pets my head.

"Where am I being?" I ask as I look around for my jet hat and goggles.

"You are at my home. I found you passed out on the sidewalk near the grocery store." Fracture says before standing up.

Whoa! He's so skinny! "M-Mama..." I whimper.

"Oh! Do you want to call your mother? You can use my cell phone if you need to." He says sitting down next to me.

He pulls out a cell phone with a dark purple phone case from his apron pocket. I feel my spark ache seeing that his wallpaper was of me smiling and covered in cake back when I turned 11. He sniffles softly as he wipes his optics. Sitting up I kiss his cheek and hug him.

His breath hitches before gripping onto me tightly. I never thought he would actually miss me. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe.......maybe they do love me.  
\-------  
Walking into the kitchen I see Drift was flipping through a family photo book. He sniffles and wipes his optics as I walk closer. "Hello." I say softly.

He jumps and looks at me. "Oh. Hello little one." He says smiling softly.

I smile back and look at the book. "Who is that being?" I ask pointing at myself in a picture.

Drift sniffles before smiling softly. "That is my late son, Jetstorm. He....he died a month ago." He says touching the picture gently.

I remember the picture. It was from back when I was 5. Slipstream and I were playing in the snow for the first time. Back then we were terrified of the snow until Drift showed us it was nothing to be worried about. After that we spent hours playing in the snow!

Then.......I got pneumonia. That day was also the day we found out about my weak immune system. I gently take the book and look at all the pictures. I stop when I see one of Master Drift holding both myself and Slipstream as sparklings. He looks so young!!!!

Drift chuckles softly as I stare at the picture. "That is me and my son's when they were four months old. Slipstream is the slightly bigger one. My.......deceased son, Jetstorm, is the slightly smaller one." Drift says before I start having a coughing fit.

Drift pats my back and offers me some warm honey tea. I take a sip as I rub my throat. "I be thanking you." I say softly.

He pats my head before the doorbell rings. He gets up as Divebomb and Airazor appear from behind the island. "Hey. We heard you talking too our dad. Can you.....can you do us a favor please?" Divebomb asks as Airazor wipes his optics.

I nod. "Can you help find our baby brother's murder?"

Scrap.  
\-------  
"Why didn't yous call us?!" Papa Thunderhoof yells at me making me flinch.

After dinner at my real parents' house (which he obviously wore a disguise) he brought me back home with him where he toke me out of my Jetfire body. He's been doing this for a couple of minutes now. He growls and swipes everything off of his desk. He smashes his desk lamp and flipped his desk to the over said of the room. "Frag!" He yells as he proceeds to smash half of the room.

I bite my glossa as small tears run down my face. He growls and I feel something hit me in the optic that makes me fall backwards. Holding my optic I stop a cry from escaping me. I get back into my seat and grip my nightgown tight. He turns towards me and grabs my arm.

I have to hold back a scream due to the beating I had gotten earlier I'm still really sore. He sits in the chair and puts me over his knees while holding me down easily with one hand. I feel him yank up my nightgown and pull down my underwear.

I whimper when I feel him take off his belt. Crying out the tears flow freely when the first wack hits my bottom. "COUNT!" He yells at me.

"One!"

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

"Two! Three! Four!"

I don't know how long this goes on but by the time he's done my bottom is very sore and feels like it's bleeding a little and I had reached 90. He stands up, knocking me off of his lap and onto the floor, before going to his desk. I lay on the ground crying my optics out as he fixes his office.

I try crawling over to him, wanting some comfort, but he just literally kicks me away. "Go eat brat!" He yells while glaring daggers at me.

Holding my tummy where he kicked me I cry harder as my optic slowly gains a black ring around it from whatever he had thrown. I can feel his gaze soften a bit as he watches me on the floor. "J-Jet I-" "I HATE YOU PAPA!" I yell before running to my room.

"Jetstorm! Wait!" I hear him yell while chasing after me.

I slam and lock my bedroom door before he can get anywhere close to me. Running to my bed I hide behind all of the pillows crying harder when I hear Papa trying to open the door. "Jetstorm! Jetstorm please open da door!" He yells out too me.

Crying harder I hold a picture close to my spark. A picture of the family I left behind.  
\-------  
Opening my sore optics I rub them before coming out from the middle of my pillows. Sniffling I go to my bathroom to take a bath.  
\-------  
Walking out of my bathroom I block out the calling of my name from the other side of my bedroom door. Grabbing a blue dress and a set of ribbons. Coughing I go over to my bed side table where a inhaler was. Using it I let my towel go to drop to the floor.

A few seconds later I'm dressed and laying in bed. Coughing I sniffle as I curl into a ball.

I want my mommy and daddy.  
\-------  
It's been three days and I've gotten worse. I can't vent on my own, my eye is swollen shut still, I have full body shivers and I vomited on a doctor they kidnapped to help me after he put me on oxygen tanks.

Coughing I cuddle into my big sisters side. "It's ok 'storm. I've gotcha." She whispers softly.

Jetstone has been reading to me every hour on the hour until we both fall asleep for the past few days. "Knock knock." I hear mama Steeljaw say walking in.

I hear someone struggling behind him as he walks over. "Ok sweetie. Your daddy had gotten angry at the last doctor and well.....never mind that. We brought in two of the best doctors in Iacon. 'Storm meet your doctors." Mama says as a familiar red, white and blue seeker wearing a lab coat and wire framed glasses on his nose is brought in.

"Let me go you fraggers!" I hear a very familiar voice say.

Looking behind mama I see a bot with a black sack over his head wearing the same exact suit that I last saw the bot in. One of the grunts pulls off the sack and my fears are confirmed.

"R-Ratchet...." I whisper seeing his optics widen before he punches the grunts and runs over to me.

"Jetstorm! Y-Your alive! Oh thank Primus!" Ratchet says hugging me.

I smile with tears in my optics. "Ratchet." I say hugging him back.

Coughing my vision starts going black. I try reaching for Ratchet as he lays me down and onto the bed. "H......ol......d......" 

That was the last thing I heard before my world turned black.


	8. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumblebee's pov

It's officially been four months since Jetstorm died and since I had that nightmare. Sighing I tuck Chomper into her bed and kiss her forehead before turning on her night light. "Mama?" She says softly.

Looking up at my baby I see that she was holding a picture. Taking it I smile. The picture was a crudely drawn Jetstorm with Chomper, Sparks, Grimlock and myself out playing ball. "Can we take it to Jetstorm tomorrow?"

I look up at my daughter to see small tears in her eyes. "Then maybe he'll see how much we miss him and he'll wake up. Then mommy and daddy will stop being so sad." She says softly.

I feel my optics water before I hug and kiss my babies cheek. "Of course sweetie. We'll go see him tomorrow. I promise." I say softly.  
\-----  
Laying down in bed I feel Grimlock snake his arm around my waist. "The kids asleep?" He asks me.

I nod smiling when he kisses my forehead. I see the photo album on his lap on the page with a photo of our first date eight years ago next week. I smile as he scrambles to put the album away. He chuckles and grins nervously.

"I wasn't lookin'." He says as I pull him down for a kiss.

We break apart and I smile up at him. "Goodnight Grim." I say placing my head over his spark.

"Goodnight babe." Grimlock says with his toothy grin.

Closing my eyes I smile as I remember how Grim and I met. All thanks to a incident with a certain mini-con.  
\----  
_Humming I push the grocery cart along as Slipstream and Jetstorm pick what they wanted for dinner. Drift's current case was dragged on longer than he thought so I'm taking care of his son's for him. Cute little guys._

_I snicker seeing them fight over some candy. They look so cute with that oversized bag of candy in their little servos. I look away for a second and see a giant mech putting cans on a shelf while humming. I feel a blush rise on my face._

_He's pretty cute. He stands up and wipes his forehead smiling. "Whew! Almost done! Just gotta go stock up the....candy. Where'd my candy box go?!" He says in a gruff yet cute child like voice while looking for the box of candy._

_I chuckle softly. "Mama! Mama! Slip has to potty!" Jetstorm says while pointing at his hopping brother._

_I sigh inwardly when he says 'mama'. I'm 21! I don't want to be a mama yet. "Alright sweetspark. Come on." I say while taking them to the restroom._  
-  
"Slipstream hold still and aim for the toilet sweetie." I tell Slipstream as I hold him up so he can actually make it into the toilet. "Jetstorm are you ok out there?" 

_"I'm ok!" He says in his cute little voice from the other side of the stall door._

_"Hey there kiddo! Waiting for your daddy?" I hear the same husky voice from earlier say._

_"No! Mama! Big bwother had ta pee pee!" Jetstorm says with a giggle._

_"Jet! Don't tell em dat!" Slipstream says blushing._

_Jetstorm and the bot giggle softly. "Welp excuse me little guy. I've gotta pee." The other bot says as I put Slipstream down._

_I walk out holding Slipstream's servo and smile seeing Jetstorm on top of the sinks. "How'd you get up there sweetie?" I ask him before Slipstream suddenly appears on the counter next to him._

_Looking to the side I giggle seeing stairs made out of buckets. Creative little mechling._  
-  
"Mama? Did you like that mech in the store? Your face went all red and your optics sparkled." Jetstorm says smiling. 

_I yelp as I feel a deep blush settle on my face. "Wh-What!? I-I have no idea what your talking about Storm!" I say as I put down the knife I was just using to cut some meat up. "G-Go get washed up for dinner please."_

_Jetstorm trots out with a giggle as I plop the meat into the curry. That mech. I swear he's going to be troublesome when he gets older._  
-  
Humming I pour the curry over some rice smiling. "Boys! Time for dinner!" I yell out as I grab their sippy cups down from the cupboard. 

_Slipstream rushes in smiling and raise his arms up. I chuckle softly and pick him up. He smiles as I put him in his high chair. Even tho he's already 4 he and Storm still have to sit in high chairs._

_Turning I hear my kid cousin walk in. He rubs his optic while holding his favorite sheriff woody doll that I bought him after showing him Toy Story. "Hey there Sideswipe. Hope your hungry. I made your favorite." I say as I grab him his favorite cup with racing stripes going around it._

_He smiles his gap toothed smile. He lost his last baby tooth yesterday so now he looks adorable when he smiles. "Yeah! I could eat a pound of your curry! It's awesome!" He says as he sits at the table._

_Chuckling I pat his head gently. Sideswipe has been living with me since Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus kicked him out for no reason. Jerks. The poor kid was only 12 when they kicked him out. He had no where to go until I found him. Until I found him that is._

_He was skinny, dirty and sick. Now that he's 14 he's at the right weight, clean and healthy. Well sort of clean. He has curry on his cheek._

_Grabbing the twins' plates I put one on Slipstream's feeding tray and one on Jetstorm's. "Sideswipe did you see Jetstorm on your way in here?" I ask him softly._

_Sideswipe shakes his head. "No. Maybe he's in the bathroom. I'll go check." He says as he jumps out of his seat._

_He walks out into the hallway and stops. "Um....carrier? Did you leave the door open?" He asks._

_Sighing I walk out of the kitchen. "Sides I told you to just call me 'bee." I say before seeing the door wide open._

_Pushing Sides back into the kitchen I give him a knife. "Sides, I need you to be a big boy. Watch after Stream while I look around the house ok?" I say before grabbing his baseball bat. "If anyone besides me or Jetstorm comes in here then stab them ok?"_

_Sideswipe nods with a determined look on his face. Walking out I close the door and continue to look around. After a few minutes I walk down stairs. "No one's here but I can't find Jetstorm." I say as I walk into the kitchen to see Sideswipe still standing where I left him._

_"His shoes weren't near the door. When it was open." He says before I put his bat down and he puts his knife down._

_"Listen Sides. I want you to take both yourself and Slipstream up to your room and wait up there until I get back. I'm going to go find Jetstorm." I say softly._

_He nods and takes Slipstream out of his high chair. Giving him their food I rush them upstairs before putting my shoes on._  
-  
Panting I run down the road until I hear a familiar giggle and a loud roar. Rushing over to a small playground I see three dino-bots surrounding Jetstorm. "Hey! Get away from him!" I yell as I rush over to Jetstorm. 

_"Mama!" Jetstorm says smiling before the dino-bots transform._

_"Heh sorry. We were having some fun. We found him crying so we wanted to make him laugh." The same bot from the store says._

_Looking beside him I see two teenagers next to him. One was wearing a dress with a humming bird on it while the other was wearing a green shirt with black pants. "Brother Grimlock. Who dis bot?" The one in the green shirt asked._

_"Snarl stop talking like that. You can talk right." Grimlock says frowning._

_"Sorry. Can't help it. It's fun. It gets on my teachers nerves." Snarl says smiling._

_The one in the dress walks over and bends down. "I'm very sorry. My brothers love sparklings. When we found him he was crying on the sidewalk while holding his knee my brothers automatically transformed and did a trick for him." He says as he gently taps Jetstorm's nose._

_"At least he's ok." I say smiling._

_I look up when I see Grimlock get pushed over. "U-Um to make up for scaring you how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" He says with a deep blush._

_Blushing I nod slightly. "A-Alright." I say softly._

_"R-Really?! I-I mean! G-Great. Uh....why don't you meet me at the book store down town at like....6?" He says with a toothy smile._

_I nod smiling. "Alright. O-Oh by the way my name is Bumblebee." I say as I stand up with Jetstorm in my arms._

_"My name is Grimlock. See you tomorrow." He says smiling._  
\--------  
Yawning I wake up to see Chomper staring down at me. "Come on mama. Let's go visit Jetstorm." She says before jumping off of me.

Sitting up I see Grimlock dressed in his suit that he only wears to important things. "Come on babe. I'll get Sparks dressed. I already got your dress out." He says softly.

I nod and quickly change. Taking my phone off the charger I grab my clutch purse with a fake rose in the middle before walking out.  
\--------  
Bowing to the shrine keeper I walk in with my family. We walk forward until we're standing in front of a patch of grass with flowers growing on it. Drift and Fracture paid extra for this they didn't care how much it cost.

Chomper steps forward and puts her picture down as I hear footsteps getting closer. "Bumblebee?" I hear Fracture's voice say.

Turning I see Fracture holding a bundle of flowers along with his remaining three sons and his husband standing behind him. "Hello Fracture." I say before a femme and a doctor walk in while pushing a wheelchair in.

The tall seeker doctor stands behind the femme as she pushes a small frail orange and cream colored mech up to the tombstone. The femme backs up and bows. A small sniffle draws my attention to Chomper.

Sparks walks over and hugs his big sister. "Why do you do the leaking from your optics little dino?" The mech in the wheelchair asks in a slightly gruff voice.

"I miss my big brother. Mama said that he's taking a nap but he still hasn't woken up. I want him to wake up. I want us all to play again. Me, him, Sparky, Divebomb, Slipstream and Airazor. Why is it taking so long?" Chomper asks as tears stream down her face.

"You will. One day you and your family will be doing the playing of games when you take naps too. But for now you is having memories of him. Til you all see each other again you can keep him in your memory and spark." The mech says before placing a orange lilly down near Chomper's picture.

The femme takes a hold of the handle bars to the wheelchair before she backs him up. "Remember one thing everyone. You may miss him but he misses you even more."

And with that they were gone. Grimlock smells the air along with our sparklings. Grimlock gains a shocked face as our kids grow quiet. Then he says one thing that I could never prepare myself for.

"Jetstorm's alive."


	9. He's alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thunderhoof, Jetstorm, Steeljaw, Pharma and Skyrunners POV's
> 
> Tinker belongs to Corrupted-ghosts
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> Dash belongs to twood5
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com

Looking down at my papers I growl seeing that we had yet another problem with the police on our pay roll. Grumbling I smash a bottle of whiskey on the wall before I feel myself jerk a bit when I remember what I did to my son. I hit him. So many times. Now he's sick and he almost died on us a couple of days ago.

Sighing I stand up and pick up my gun just as someone knocks on my door. "Yeah?" I call out.

"Sir? Can I come in? It's Dash!"

Sighing I sit back down. "Come in." I say as I rub my forehelm.

The door opens and shuts as a glitchmouse bot rushes over. "Ah! What's up with the gun?!" He asks as I point the gun at him.

"Hm? Oh nothing. Just thought I should just tell ya ta get to the point. I'm not in da mood for any bullshit." I say with a growl.

The small mech gulps before sighing. "Look I came all this way to show you what I found in Clampdown's computer like ya ordered. If you don't want it I'll just delete it." Dash says while turning around.

Grabbing him by his tiny neck I plop him down on my desk next to my laptop. "Plug in. Now." I growl at the small mech.

"Yada yada yada." He mutters before plugging in.

I watch as a email appears on my screen between Clampdown and somebody.

'I did what ya told me too. Now yous guys promise to not throw me in jail?'

'Yes Clampdown. Don't worry. After we bust Thunderhoof you will be put into the witness protection program.'

Gritting my denta's I stand up and roughly unplug Dash before throwing him at the door. "Ow! Well at least that kid of yours was kind enough to glue that pillow there." Dash growl's out.

Growling I pick my gun back up and stomp out of my office. Dash zips around my feet before climbing onto my shoulder with a huff. "You didn't have to throw me boss. Even with that pillow it still hurt like a glitch." Dash growls as we walk downstairs.

Sighing I walk into the kitchen and stand there in shock when I see Jetstorm was standing there with the help of the medic that I had kidnapped. "No now...Jetstorm stop eating the marshmallows. Save some for the smores." The medic says smiling.

"But I love marshmallows Ratchet." Jetstorm says smiling.

"Whoa who's the big red hottie?" Dash whispers.

"I'm married!" The medic says making Jetstorm giggle.

Jetstorm turns and waves before he spots Dash. "Gimmie!" He says making graby motions towards Dash.

Grabbing Dash I give him to my boy who holds him to his chest. "Your so cute! I love you!" Jetstorm says as he hugs Dash.

Dash gains a blush on his face as he pretends to pout even tho a small smile tugs at his face. Jetstorm grabs a tiny marshmallow and gives it to dash. "Here." He says as he puts Dash down on the counter.

Smiling I gasp softly when I feel him hug my leg. "I'm sorry daddy." Jetstorm says as I bend down on to one knee.

"No, no baby. I should be the one saying sorry baby. I never should've laid a servo on ya. I'm so sorry." I say as I hug his tiny body to me.

He smiles at me before he let's out a tiny yawn. Picking up my boy I walk over to the doctor and Dash as they make smores. "Gah! This shit is in my fur!" Dash yells in outrage.

"Don't worry Dashy. I'll give you a bath later." Jetstorm says while rubbing his optic.

"Like you'll be awake that long! I'll just go wash up in the sink." Dash mutters as he scurries over to the kitchen sink.

Chuckling I make some smores with my baby boy just as my baby girl walks in. "Hello Jetstone." I say smiling.

"Hello papa. Brother! Are you alright?!" Jetstone asks as she rushes over to myself and my son.

"I'm ok big sister. Ratchet said that I was getting better and that I should be just fine by next week." Jetstorm says smiling.

Jetstone smiles happily. "Good, because big brother Scowl said that your school is going to be doing a play soon and your teacher said that she needs all votes for the parts. Your play will be Beauty and the Beast!" She says as she gives 'Storm a poster.

Jetstorm looks at the poster slightly interested. I look down at my boy and smirk. He wants to do it. Smiling I kiss his temple and put him down. "Wh' don't yous two an' the doc go play? Papa needs ta do somethin'." I say smiling.  
~  
Looking at the flyer that Jetstone gave me I smile. Beauty and the Beast was mine and Slipstream's favourite movie/play/story. "Jetstorm?"

Looking up I see Ratchet staring at me worriedly. "Yeah?" I ask softly.

"Your crying. What's wrong?" He asks as he wipes my face.

Sniffling I hug him around his neck. "I miss my family." I say softly.

"I do to 'Storm. I do to." Ratchet said softly.  
~  
Moving away from my baby's room I walk towards Thunder and mines bedroom and open the door. Going over to the closet I pull out a small box that had a few burn marks on it. Taking the lid off I pull out a picture frame that had a child's drawing in it.

I smile and touch the picture. I can not loose my baby. Not again.  
\--  
Humming I cut up some meat up into small squares before putting them into a pot with beef broth in it. I smile when I smell Thunderhoof's cologne, energon and.....ketchup? "Sorry I'm late baby. Had ta take care of a few t'ings. What cha makin'?" Thunder asks as he kisses my cheek.

"Beef curry with white rice, Tempura and steamed pork dumpings." I say with a smile. "Jetstorms favourite."

Thunder chuckles before I hear a crunching noise. "What are you eating?" I ask as I turn towards him.

"Ketchup chips. Not that bad. Want one?" He asks holding the bag out to me.

I shrug and take one out of the bag before munching on it. "Hm. They are good. But don't fill up on those. Dinners almost ready." I says before kissing his cheek.

Thunder smiles before clipping the bag and putting it in the cupboard. "Is Dash staying for dinner?" I ask as I dip the shrimp in the batter.

"Yes I am." A sudden voice says before Thunder and I pull out a gun and aim them at a red, gray and black mini-bot with mouse ears and tail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's me! Dash!" The bot yells.

"Oh. Sorry!" I say putting my gun away and going back to the Tempura.

"What are you making Underboss?" Dash asks as he tries to peek at the food.

"Beef curry with white rice, Tempura and steamed pork dumpings." I say as I taste the curry.

"Dash, be a dear and go get the children and those medics please. Dinner's ready." I say as I turn off the heat.

Dash nods and runs off.  
\--  
~  
Humming I grab a sword from my little weapons collection and smirk down at the bot sniveling at my pedes. "Now, now Ambulon you should've known this would happen. I can't just let you walk around knowing I kill various patients to get their T-cogs. Don't worry if I ever see my baby cousin again I'll tell him you left him for a younger mech." I say as I put the sword back down and pick up a chain saw.

Ambulon goes wide opticed as he stares up at me. "P-Please tell First Aid I-I love him. P-Please. He's pregnant." He says as energon leaks out the side of his mouth.

I look down at him then at the chainsaw then back at him. "Wait. I'm going to be a cousin again?" I ask feeling happiness enter my spark a bit.

Ambulon nods before hacking up blood and passing out. "Slag! Hold on old man!" I say as I quickly pick up the lighter, slightly smaller mech I quickly set to work on Ambulon.

**15 minutes later...**

Sighing I light a cigarette and take a drag. "Pharma! Hey the Underboss said it's time for dinner!"

Looking up I see Dash standing on top of the stairs that lead to the basement that I'm in. "Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a minute. I need to do something." I say holding up a small device.

Dash shrugs and walks off. Placing the device over Ambulon's spark chamber I wait until I hear a bing come from a device on my wrist. Nodding I walk up the stairs with a frown. That damn bastard got my baby cousin pregnant. Now I can't kill him.

I know what it's like to grow up without a father. Damn bastard left me and my carrier.  
-  
_"Daddy? Where are you going? Why are you putting clothes into the vacation case?" I ask my tall, seeker father._

_My father looks back at me and bends to my level before hugging me tight. "Daddy?" I say as I hug him back._

_"I'm so sorry baby. But daddy has to go. Daddy can't deal with your carrier anymore. I love you so much baby." He says as he kisses my fore helm._

_I watched my father walk through the door of our home at the tender age of nine not knowing that he was never coming back._  
-  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR FATHER LEFT ME! I NEVER WANTED YOU! YOU WERE JUST A MISTAKE!" Carrier screamed at me as he swayed back and forth holding a bottle with bright pink liquid that I know is High Grade. 

_Sighing I continue to make dinner until something hits me in the back of the head and shatters. Gasping I fell down onto my knees and looked up at my carrier as blood dripped from a wound on my head made from their bottle. It's been like this for two years and I've had enough! Grunting I grab a kitchen knife and go to cut him but suddenly a large purple Mech barges in wearing a strange mask._

_"Ahhh! Pharma run! Run baby run!" Carrier yells as the mech goes after him._

_Running out into the backyard I scream when a pair of arms are suddenly wrapped around me before everything goes black._  
-  
"He's waking up. Pharma. Pharma can you hear me?" 

_Groaning softly I open my optics to see my cousin Ratchet with his children and mate. "Ratchet? Where am I?" I ask before Bumblebee suddenly hugs me._

_"I'm sorry." He says softly._

_Frowning I pat his shoulder and kiss the top of his head when I hear him sob. "What happened? Where's my mom?" I ask softly._

_"I-I'm sorry Pharma. He's dead."_  
-  
Looking down at my med book I hum slightly as I pet my little cousin's head. I smile as he sighs in his sleep. It's been four years since my carrier died. I'm finally happy but I still want my sire back. 

_I've been living with Ratchet and his family since then. I skipped a few grades and I graduated last month. I'm currently in med school and am a straight 'A' student but I do have a dirty little secret. My cell phone rings making me quickly answer it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey baby."_

_"Mmm hey Sweetspark."_

_"What are you wearing?"_

_"Oh baby not right now ok? My little cousin is sleeping on my chest."_

_"Mmm that's kinda hot. Makes me want to see you two together."_

_I giggle. "You pedophile you."_

_"Only for you baby. How about you come over tonight? I'm going to be alone here tonight. The others are going to a bar."_

_"Sounds good. I'll be there."_  
-  
Knocking on a door to a warehouse I wait for him to answer. A large purple mech wearing a strange mask opens the door making me smile. "Hey Tarn." I say as I walk up to him and kiss his cheek. 

_"Welcome back baby."_

_Yep. I'm dating my carriers killer._  
-  
Sighing I sit down next to Ratchet at the table. "Hey cousin." I say smirking.

He growls and glares at me. "Don't you hey cousin me! Where have you been?! I needed your help earlier! Jetstorm was unresponsive for twenty minutes!" He yells at me.

Looking at the kid next to Ratchet I see that his optics weren't focused.  Hm....  
-  
~  
"Jetstorm's alive?!" Prowl, Jazz, uncle Ultra Magnus, uncle Wheeljack, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Silverstrike, Lockjaw and Sweetfang, Uncle Knockout, Uncle Breakdown and mama yell.

"Grimlock, Sparks and Chomper smelt him in the shrine. His scent was all over the flower and when they followed his scent they stopped right where the bot was put into a car." Bumblebee says as he puts sips his energon.

Looking at the Shell shocked triplets I pull everyone up to my room and lock the door. "He's alive. Our brother is alive." The triplets say in unison.

"Shiny baby brother ok?" Flitch asks as Fixit and Chop Shop hug.

"W-We need to save him! We have to!" Skywarp yells out with tears going down his face.

Sunstorm hugs his baby brother while the other seekers nod with determined looks on their faces. "Alright then. If we're going to do this we have to make sure we're prepared for anything! I know somebody who could help!" Swiftstep says as her and her brothers jump up next to her.

"I know where we can get a lot of chemicals." Tinker says smiling shyly.

"I'll turn anyone that get's in our way into scrap metal!" Underbite says with a growl.

"So it's settled we save Jetstorm from who ever kidnapped him and faked his death!" I say with my hand out in front of me.

Everybody puts their servo on top of mine with determined looks. "FOR JETSTORM!"

We're coming Storm.


	10. Hazard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slipstream, Jetstorm, Hazard, Jetstorm, Dash and Boombox's POV's
> 
> Tinker belongs to Corrupted-ghosts
> 
> Sliverstrike, Sweetfang & Lockjaw, Swiftstep, Boombox and Wheelgrinder belong to G-Gamer-forever
> 
> Skyrunner belongs to Alucardy2000
> 
> Dash belongs to twood5
> 
> All of these wonderful people who let me use their OC's in this story are on deviantART.com
> 
> Hey guys! Go to the bottom of this chapter for a link to a special journal for a contest being held for the story!

"Hurry up. The school is going to open soon and you know he get's here early." I say as I staple the small black curtains on the sides of the desk.

"Hold on! We're almost done." Airazor says as he carefully puts in one more flower into the vase.

The vase had four White Chrysanthemum's which represent Grief or Truth, four Yellow Camellia Blossoms which represents longing, four Red Camellia Blossoms which represent love and one single Orange lilly right in the middle. Divebomb puts the note and a small cross statue on the desk before we all rush out and head towards a near by coffee shop. Now we just wait for school to start.  
\-----  
~  
Sighing I fiddle with my skirt as Scowl explains everything I missed. "Carrier and Sire gave you half of the school work that you were supposed to do. They had Pharma do the rest so you didn't get overwhelmed. Are you sure your ready to go back Jet?" Scowl asks as I look out the window.

"Yeah. I'm ready. I just need to remember how to speak broken English again." I say frowing.

Scowl frowns and pats my shoulder. "You miss your family don't you?" He asks.

I nod and curl up to him. He kisses my forehelm and lays his cheek on my head. "To tell you the truth I really miss Grimmy. He was my favorite cousin. He loved to smash things with me." He says before the car stops.

"As far as I can take ya. Boss doesn't want youes two to be seen wit any of us so the school don't start freakin about there bein two little bots from da mob in dere school." Clampdown says as he hands us a pair of cell phones. "If youes isn't feeling right give us a call, got it?"

We both nod before climbing out. As we walk the last two blocks to school I feel dread enter my spark when I see Sparks and Chomper are a head of me holding onto Bumblebee's servos. Sparks turns and he stops before letting go of Bumblebee. Tears form in his optics before he runs over to me crying.

Bending down on one knee I carefully embrace him. He cries into my shoulder as I try to stop the tears from flowing from my optics. "Jetstorm...." He whispers as he grips me tight.

My optics go wide but I grip him tighter anyways.  
\-----  
"Are you sure? It's on his desk?"

Glancing to my left I see a pair of femmes whispering. "Yeah. It's strange it looks like a weird shrine. Should we tell him?" One of them asks.

Closing my book I stand up and wake Scowl up. He snorts and sits up. "You ok?" He asks as I start towards the door to the library.

"It is being almost time for the Homeroom." I say softly.  
\----  
Looking at my desk I see that a shine for a dead person was set up. Scowl growl low and deep. "I'm going to kill who ever did this!" He growls out.

Picking up the note I flip it open to see it's written in Spanish, Carrier's second language, and in neat, clean handwriting. _"Ven a la azotea en el almuerzo Jetstorm."_

_"Somebody knows Jetstorm. Somebody in this school knows that Jetfire is Jetstorm. What are you going to do? *dark chuckle* More importantly what is THUNDERHOOF going to do?"_

Grasping my head I try to block out the voice. "Fire? Are you ok? Does your head hurt?" Scowl asks as he helps me sit down.

"I am being ok brother." I say softly before kissing his cheek.

He frowns but quickly sits in his seat when the bell rings. _"How much longer are you going to keep me hidden Jetstorm? It's been almost a year and I can tell your mind is getting weaker. You won't be able to keep this up much longer before you aren't able to stay in control. Just let me take over."_ The voice says and I can just hear it's evil smile.

 _"Shut up Hazard. I will never give up to you. You will never take over my mind."_  
\----  
The bell rings and a bunch of the class cheer before I see Slipstream and our friends head out the door with a couple of blankets in hand and their lunches. "Hey Fire I'm heading up to the roof you wanna come with me?" Scowl asks smiling.

I nod and pick up my bento box. "You be having a blanket yes?" I ask as I walk with him down the hall.

He grins and shows me a purple, plaid blanket that carrier Steeljaw made with two sewn in pillows on the top and bottom making me giggle. A few minutes later we make it to the rooftop stairs. "Race ya!" Scowl says as he starts running up the stairs.

Smiling I go to run up but I suddenly feel my spark stop before I feel my head throb. Crying out I fall to my knees and scream. "Fire?! Fire what's wrong?!" I hear Scowl yell as he races down towards me.

 _"Now It's my turn to be in control."_  
~  
Finally. It's my turn. Looking up at the worried looking Scowl who was fumbling for the cell phone I reach out and gently grip his wrist. "Now, now it's alright. I'm ok. It was just a headache. I'm ok now. Can we please just go eat lunch now?" I ask my "brother".

"But you looked like you were in a lot of pain. Are you sure your ok?" He asks me.

"Just perfect."  
\----  
Biting into my sandwich I smile when I see Jetstorms old friends staring over at us with intense glares. "Excuse me Scowl I need to go talk to somebody." I say as I stand.

Walking over to the group I see them all looking up at me with concerned stares. "Jetstorm we know that's you in there. We're going to save you from whomever toke you. I promise little brother." Slipstream says standing up. 

Chuckling I shake my head and look down at the little mech before bending down to one knee. "Now, now Slipstream. You have it all wrong here. We are not in need of rescuing. We never were. Carrier Steeljaw and Sire Thunderhoof have been taking really good care of us, besides when Jetstorm was beat that is. Anyways we are not in need of saving." I say standing up after patting his cheek a few times. "Now if you'll excuse us we must go back to brother Scowl."

Turning I go to walk away until a small servo grips my wrist. "Why do you keep saying we?" Slipstream asks in a soft tone.

A grin makes it's way to my face before I turn towards him a bit and gently tap the side of my head. "Because we are just like father."  
\----  
~  
_"Because we are just like father."_

Those words keep echoing in my head as I stare at the blackboard. "Slipstream can you please read the quote on page 123 please?" The teacher asks as he pushes up his glass.

"Uh yes sir Mr. Fangstrike. 'From every wound there is a scar, and every scar tells a story. A story that says "I have survived." ' " I say as I glance back at Jetstorm.

His face looked thoughtful before pain overclouded the thoughtfulness then he gained a Grim expression on his face. "Thank you Slipstream. You may sit down now." The teacher says before I sit down in my seat. "Now Jetfire can you please read a passage from page 124 please?"

"Why yes of course teacher. *clears throat* 'Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.'" Jetstorm says before sitting down.

"Thank you Jetfire." Mr. Fangstrike says before writting on the board.

 _"Because we are just like father."_  
\----  
Sighing I wait for Sire to pull up. Today is Tuesday so it's his turn to pick myself and my brothers up. Ever since Jetstorm 'died' we have been living together at Sire's home. "Slipstream. Did you figure it out yet?" Divebomb asks as he and Airazor walk up.

I shake my head. Wait. My head. Jetstorm pointed at his head when he said that he was like Sire. But what......no. No. He has a "Deadlock" in him too. But we were tested! We were all tested! But......our birthday. That must've been when it formed. But that was back in May. It's almost December!

How long has he been suffering like this?  
~  
Looking up I see a younger Slipstream coloring with our brothers. "Jetstorm? Are you hungry Mi bebé?"

Turning I see Carrier crouching down near me. I shake my head before everything starts to fade. "Have fun?"

Turning towards a mirror I see myself but with Red optics and in pure black plating and clothes. "You had your fun today. Let me be in control tomorrow. Please. I want to speak to my brothers. Please." I beg.

He chuckles before shrugging. "Ok. But only during Gym. The gym teacher is trying something from the west called a 'free day' so you can talk to them for five minutes at the END of class. Got it?" Hazard asks as his Optics shone brighter for a second. 

I nod as he fades away and my old room back at Carrier's house appears.  Walking out the door I see Slipstream but his head is gone and replaced with what look like a cluster of data. "GoOd MoRnInG jEtStOrM. wHaT dO yOu WiSh To Do ToDaY?" He asks in a mixture of his younger voice and his older voice.

"I want to play with the others." I say softly.

He reaches out and I take his servo in mine before he leads me downstairs where we sit at the table. "Time for breakfast my babies babies..." Carrier says in his echo like voice as he puts a few bowls down in front of me.

Looking up slightly I glance at my cluster headed family. Airazor and Divebomb were eating their rice while Sire was reading the newspaper and Carrier had just sat down. Slipstream was looking at me before everyone stops what their doing and look at me.

"We love you Jetstorm." They say in unison.

This....This is my safe place.  
\----  
~  
"Alright class so today we are trying something new. We are going to do a free day. I have brought out some of the Gym equipment for you all to play with. If you want to play with the basket balls they are in the left corner, if you want to play soccer you will go outside with Ms. Firestar, if you want to play with the scooters they are to the far right corner, if you want to play hockey that is to the far left corner and if you want to play with the hullahoops, dodge balls or the large Jenga set then you go to the left corner. Alright go a head!" The teacher says as he blows the whistle.

Today we are doing a mix class with the kids in class 2-B, meaning that the femmes and mechs are together in one class. Humming I walk over towards the giant Jenga set where Scowl was getting ready to destroy the tower. Looking towards the hullahoops I see Airazor trying to find a hoop small enough him. Chuckling I pick on up and carefully hook him around it. "I believe this is the one you want." I say as I gaze down at him.

Airazor nods and scurries over to Divebomb and Slipstream, who were hitting each other with the soft dodge balls in the face. "Oh uh Airazor?" I say before he turns around to look at me. "Be a dear and tell the other two to meet me in the locker room when there is five minutes left of class."

He nods and walks back to the others. Walking over to the cheering Scowl and scattered Jenga pieces I couldn't help a grin that stretched across my face. The group of friends that Jetstorm made is staring at me. They must know. They must know that Jetstorm is going to be no more.  
\----  
Walking into the locker room I quickly change out of my Gym uniform before I hear a wolf whistle. Looking over my shoulder I see Dash leaning against the lockers with a wolfish grin. "Lookin' good kid. You gonna take a shower so I can see the rest of ya?" He asked as he puts a servo up the back of my leg hole and rubbed at my bare bottom.

Picking up my leg I kick him away and into the other set of lockers. "Now, now I'm no whore. You wouldn't want papa to get angry now would you?" I ask as I slowly remove my spaghetti strap top.

Dash growls softly as he presses against me. "Personally I don't care. I'm all revved up now so why don't you get out of those shorts......Hazard." He says with a smirk.

I feel my optics go wide before I grab him by the throat. "If you tell anyone about me I will kill you by tearing out your optics before I make you eat them then I'll tear open your stomach and make you eat your optics all over again!" I growl out before throwing the mech into the shower room. "Now what do you want? I have something to take care of."

"Heh. Boss told me to watch over you two today. Said you were actin' weird last night. He wanted to know why." Dash says standing up.

I hear the door open before small pede steps could be heard. Walking over to Dash I pick him up and put him near one of the vents. "Leave now." I growl out.

"No way! Now put me down!" He whispers to me.

"From where I'm standing you are a 22 year old mech in a school locker room with a half naked 12 year old. Do you want me to scream?" I ask before he transforms and scurries away. "That's what I thought."

Grabbing my uniform top I slip it on before changing into my school skirt just as Slipstream and the others walk over. "Split personality."

Looking at the little mechs I couldn't help the disappointment that entered my spark. I wanted to play with them some more. Chuckling I nod. "Correct. I am Hazard. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me I made a promise to Jetstorm." I say before letting Jetstorm take control.  
~  
Groaning I hold my head and drop to my knee. "Ow. Wh-What? Where?" I ask as I look around. 

Turning I see Slipstream, Airazor and Divebomb staring worriedly. "Jetstorm?" Slipstream asks.

I feel my optics water before I start to cry and hug my siblings. "I-I-I'm sorry!  I'm so sorry! I miss you guys so much! I miss mommy and daddy too! I miss everyone! I wanna come home! I want to be with you guys again!" I sob out as I cling to my brothers.

"Jet. Oh primus Jet, we missed you so much. We're going to get you back we promise. We love you so much storm." Slipstream says as Airazor and Divebomb kiss my head and hold me tight to them.

"Push the button on my neck. Please." I say softly.

Divebomb pushes the button and my fake body drops like bricks before I climb out. "Hug?" I ask as I hold my arms out with tears going down my face. 

A second later I was tackled and was being hugged tight by my big brothers. The end of class bell rang making us jump before my head started to pound before everything went black.  
~  
Wiping my optics I growl at the mech's holding me. "Let go. I need to get out of here before Scowl gets suspicious." I say before climbing back into the Jetfire body.

Standing up I grumble as I dust myself off. "I will be seeing you in class." I say before walking out.

Little glitch. He told them. Oh well. Nothing I can do now. I just hope Dash really did leave.  
~  
Frowning I drive towards Boss's house while the radio played a alert for people to turn on the news in half an hour as the chief of police and the first lieutenant have something to say as I think about what I learned. Jetstorm has a new health problem, his other personality's name is Hazard and Jetstorm's friends know that he is alive. Pit. Not bad for a day off.  
\--  
Going to knock I frown when I hear moaning coming from behind the door I quickly transform and slip under the door to see Boss and Underboss going at it. Yeah.......I better go. After I set up a camera.  
\--  
Knocking on boss's door I wait til I hear a low grunt. Walking in I see boss was playing with one of those weird balls that you can change the shape of. "Boss I've got somethin' ta tell ya." I say as he grunts again.

"Huh? Oh ok. Hold on. I found a old toy I used to play with. For some reason everytime I make it stretch out it gets stuck." He says putting down the ball.

"Boss it's about Jetstorm." I say climbing up onto his desk.

"What happened!? Don't tell me he's sick again!" Boss growls as he throws the ball away.

"He's fine! But some people know he's still alive. Also uh.....ya might wanna turn the news on. I heard it on the radio." I say before boss quickly turned the TV on.

_"My name is Bumblebee and I am in charge of the murder case of middle school student Jetstorm that is currently going on. We still have no suspect's but we do know now that Jetstorm is indeed alive. We suspect that the bot or bots that kidnapped Jetstorm faked his death in order to keep the young mech for themselves. I personally looked over the evidence once more and found a few things missing from the backpack that Jetstorm had been carrying. A box of cracker jacks, a school issued swimsuit and a stuffed glitch mouse were missing from the school bag. The camera's from 'play and game arcade' caught Jetstorm placing these items into his bag so we know they were supposed to be there but the bag contained no such items. This case is no longer a murder case for Jetstorm but a murder case for the mini con who was painted and given mods to look like Jetstorm and a kidnapping case. If you are watching this Jetstorm we will find you. I promise you."_

Boss shut the TV off and threw the remote across the room. "Frag! They know. They found out! We can't let Steeljaw know. He was just able to get off of those pills! What do I do? Madre stronzo! Padre non mi ha preparato per dis!" Boss yells as he slumps into his big chair.

"Well you could......kill them." I say as I play with his blaster.

Boss glances at me before he gains that little glint in his optics that he gets when he's about to kill somebody. "Yeah. Yeah I could do that. Get 'WarStory' for me but make sure that medic Ratchet doesn't see him. WarStory has a.......connection to him." Boss says with a smirk.

Frowning I walk out before I hear boss call me. "Oh and Dash? Youes says one word to Ratchet about WarStory and it'll be a hot blast of plasma through ya head." He says as he lets off a warning shot near my head.

Gulping I nod and quickly walk down the hall until I bump into somebody. Looking up I see Golem holding a small thing in his large servos. "Whatcha got there big guy?" I ask as I watch Golem poke it.

He looks down at me and bends down to show a purple mini bot and a black mini bot with a red visor for both of them. Both of them started to wake up before they both started to run away screaming. Huh. Weirdo's. Golem pulls out a handkerchief and waves it. "What the hell?! Golem stop watching so much anime! It's confusing you!" I yell before dashing away.

Walking down the hallway I stop in front of a green and purple door. Opening it I see a old mech wearing a old military uniform and a cigar in his mouth sitting in front of five large tubes. "Hey WarStory. Boss gots a mission for ya. He needs ya ta-" "Kup. My name is Kup."

"Excuse me?" I say as he stands up and turns towards me.

"My name is Kup not WarStory." He says as his cap falls over one of his optics making him look even more scary especially in this dimly lit room and due to the fact the only light in the room is the dull light from the five tubes with mechs in them.

Gulping I nod. "Ok then Kup, Boss wants ta see ya." I say softly as I start backing out. 

"Not until I see my son. I haven't seen him since the sextuplets were two. I know he's here. I saw him walking the cream and orange mech down this way for physical therapy. Now take me to my son. I want to see Ratchet! You have kept me away from my family for far to long! All of my kids are grown now! How much longer will I be kept away from them?!" Kup yells as he collapses in front of the tubes and onto his knees.

Frowning I watch him sob for a second before I look up at the five tubes with five green and purple mechs in them. The only reason WarSt-Kup is working for boss is so he can protect his kids. Boss's sire already killed Kup's mate so all he has left is his kids but he's been here for over forty years now so way beyond my time.

A soft creak makes me turn to see Ratchet looking in before running away. I may be a mobster but even I can't bear this. Maybe....maybe I'll loose the key to this room and the keys to one of the trucks in Jet's room on accident.  
\----  
~  
"Alright you guys after school tomorrow we are going down to my "auntie" Speedracers place. He has a side business that sells a bunch of weapons and some vehicles he buys from chop shops." Swiftstep says smiling.

"Huh?" Chop Shop asks as he breaks the kiss he was sharing with Fixit. 

Every bot in the room chuckles before the door opens to show two mini-bots. Beeping in confusion I watch them run in before falling to their knees then their tummies. "Primus Frenz I think *huff, huff* we need ta work out more." The purple one says as he get's to his knees.

"Ah pit my legs hurt worse than the first time I let ya top." The red and black one says.

They turn to see our group and cock their heads. "Uhhhhhh.......ya kids here ta buy some instrument's?" The purple one asks as the red and black one stands up.

"Uncle Rumble? Uncle Frenzy? I-Is that you?" Slipstream asks as he walks over to the two bots.

"What's going on Boom?" Wheelgrinder asks me softly.

Beeping I explain that two mech's just showed up in the middle of the meeting. Grinder nods before I hear two loud thumps. "I think we need an ambulance." Divebomb says poking the purple one.  
\----  
Yawning I climb into bed with Grinder. A few hours ago we were picked up at the hospital by carrier and sires since we went with Slip, Dive and Razor. Humming softly I tap on his spark chamber.

"I love you too Boom." Grinder says softly as he pulls me closer to him.

I whirl softly before a loud howl makes us both jump. "SIRES! YOU HAVEN'T SOUNDPROOFED YOUR GUYS' ROOM YET!" Swiftstep, Wheelgrinder and I yell/beep.

"Frag!" "Sorry sweetsparks! Just put on your noise cancelling headphones ok?"

Sighing I grab mine and Grinders headphones before I start to play some techno. Our bedroom door opens to reveal our cheetah sister. A second later she's plugging in her earbuds into our multi-audio ported music player before laying on top of us with her light blue blanket with paw prints all over it as her tail moved from side to side before pausing our song. "Night night you guys. Remember, tomorrow is a half day since it's the end of the Autumn term but we're gonna meet up at the warehouse at around four." She says softly as she holds us to her. "Oh yeah. Slip texted me earlier saying that his grand-carrier Swindle will be making our disguises. Just *yawn* Just gotta tell him what we want them ta look like....nighty night. Sleepy time."

We smile and wrap an arm around her after turning the music back on and banging on the wall as well before we all fall asleep.  
\----  
Yawning I stretch as the bell rings signalling that school is out. Time to go to Auntie Speedy's place. A short scream makes me jump lookimg down I let out a short yelp when a cockroach scurries by. "Ahhhh! Get it! Get it!" One of the carrier mechs yells as the cockroach runs by his pede.

I hear a soft growl before I see Swiftstep start chasing it. "Come here ya pit spawn!" She yells as she chases it.

Smiling I start telling Grinder what was going on making him chuckle. "Go Swift go!" Grinder cheers smiling.

Smiling behind my mask I let out beeps and whirls happily. Glancing to my left I see that Jetstorm/Hazard was watching with a small smile. Smiling I toss a crumbled up notebook paper at him before looking back at my sister.  
\----  
"So why did you want me to come out here?" Jetstorm/Hazard asks as he cocks a hip.

Smiling brother and I stand. "We would like to tell you that you aren't alone. I'm blind, Boombox can only speak in beeps, whirls, chirps and wears a mask, we know a mech who now is a femme that heard voices in her head, our sire has two heads, our carrier has a stutter, Skywarp is paranoid. Look, what I'm trying to say is that we know what you two are going through. Why do you think we moved here? We were picked on because of our disabilities and because of our crazy family. You two, Slip, Airazor, Divebomb and the others were our first ever friends and we love you like family." Grinder says as he wipes his optics. "Even if I've never seen you guys before all of you are like a shining light for us."

Hugging my brother I sniffle softly. I wish he could see. I chirp in surprise when two arms wrap around me and brother. "I'm sorry Wheelgrinder. Please dont cry. It'll be ok. You never know when they'll make a breakthrough for conditions like yours. Bumblebee used to be like you Boombox and Grinder, you never know when they will find a cure for blindness. Thank you for this you two." Jetstorm/Hazard says softly.

Hugging him back we hold him tight as the snow falls around us in our secret little meadow.  
\----  
I take my cup of coco from the waiter and give brother his chicken broth while Hazard takes his cup of tea. As soon as the waiter leaves Hazard speaks up. "I used to be a "imaginary friend" to Jetstorm. A voice in the back of his head since he was about 8. He saw me as a voice of reason until the day he tried to kill himself when he was ten. After that he stopped listening to me. All I told him was that it wasn't his fault. After two years of being trapped in his mind in some kind of cage he built around me I managed to break free. I guess......I guess I just wanted to experience this plane. I've never been able to get out but now that I am I want to live life. But I'm hurting Jetstorm." Hazard says softly.

"What do you mean your hurting Jetstorm?" Grinder asks softly as he sips his broth.

"When ever I take over I can feel his spark clench. It's been like this since the beginning of the school year. His spark would clench and cause extreme pain but then it'll stop. We'll both get dizzy, feel sick and basically fall asleep for a minute. A week ago it happened a lot longer. We were knocked out for over twenty minutes. The medic Thunder and Steel toke said that he tried everything to get us to wake up. But we just wouldn't. He said our breathing was abnormal and our spark beat was fluctuating a lot but Thunderhoof said we couldn't go to the hospital. I can't keep this up anymore. One of these days we may never wake up. I know what you and the others are trying to do. Please do it. Please save us. All of us. There are more bots there. Scowl misses his cousin, I don't think Jetstone has seen anything besides that house and the cemetery, Steeljaw is becoming crazy, Thunderhoof is planning something. We're scared. Please. Rescue us." Hazard says before he suddenly gripped his head and gasped in pain.

"Th-Thank you Boom, Grinder." Jetstorm says softly before a loud shots rang out as flashes of a red light hit the walls and people screamed as the windows shattered to pieces as bullets flew in.

Pushing my brother out of the stall I pull on Jetstorm's wrist and pulled him down.  Sirens and screams could be heard as I grip onto my brother and friend. "Jetfire! What are-oh pit no!" I hear somebody say before Hazard is ripped away from me.

Looking up I see a large mech with dark blue antlers with Jetfire/Hazard on his back jumping out of the window. Looking down I see.......blood? But I'm not bleeding and neither is brother. Then......oh no. Was.....Was he shot? Did Jetstorm get shot?

I try to quickly remember what it felt like when he was in my arms. Limp. He was limp and wasn't making a sound. He's dead. Jetstorm's really dead this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://01bumblebeefan.deviantart.com/journal/New-Year-Same-Pains-bio-s-for-6-characters-664712598 <\------ That is the link to bio's for 6 of the characters in the story!
> 
>  
> 
> http://01bumblebeefan.deviantart.com/journal/OOC-Yo-Contest-time-674976990 <\-------- this is a link to the contest journal!


End file.
